


Fate can sometimes be kind, too.

by DARK3DBABE



Category: Star Trek RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BAMF! Jensen, Bottom! Jared, Descriptions of Omegas in Heat and Alphas in Rut, Happy Ending, Hurt!/Comfort!, J2, Limp! Jared, Omega! Jared.. traditional A/B/O dynamics and untraditional A/B/O dynamics, Possible Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Protective! Jensen, Rape, Torture, Underage! Jared, a bit of NonConsentual (On Jared’s behalf) ‘Mommy Kink’, but that WILL change), he is a little bit of an ASS, infantilization, some Asshole! Jensen (when he first meets Jared, ‘Daddy Kink’ and ‘Incest Kink’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARK3DBABE/pseuds/DARK3DBABE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this PROMPT over at LJ: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87167.html?thread=33328511#t33328511</p><p>PROMPT: When Jared was 14, he became orphaned and was claimed by a brothel to make up for some of his parents' debt. On the books, he cleans and cooks and serves food, since it's not legal for him to be an entertainer until he's 18, but if any of the patrons take interest and pay the owner well enough, they're given time with him. Jared fought very hard at first, until he realized that it was going to happen either way, so he may as well avoid punishment. He never participates, just lays still and waits for them to finish.</p><p>Jared's been there for a while now, and while he's out running errands, alpha!Jensen appears out of nowhere and drags Jared off to the nearest somewhat secluded area and knots him, calling him "mate" and "mine." Jared just brushes it off - it's rare to find a true mate, and he's had his share of alphas who were into mateplay, surely this guy was just indulging in some fantasy and would leave him alone when he was finished. Jared's not sure what to make of it when Jensen follows him back to the brothel and talks with the owner, arranging for Jared to come home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Underage, NonCon, DubCon, foul language, torture, misrepresentations of BDSM subcultures, Graphic Deaths at the beginning, descriptions of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.. Possibly Triggering and/or Offensive Content, lots of descriptions of nudity and violence that may sometimes be sexual in nature.. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED…

Fate was cruel.

In the blink of an eye everything was ripped away from him. Twisted metal and smoke, his father’s open, yet lifeless eyes staring into nothingness, the sounds of his mother’s blood gurgling in her throat as she fought for her last breaths as she fought to say the last words that would eventually come to haunt him.

“I’m so sorry baby boy..”

The sound of sirens and voices that sounded like they were coming from under water. The darkness that was encroaching in from the outer rims of his vision. The achingly painful feeling of tightness in his chest as his breathing began to falter and his heartbeat began to stutter. The sound of one clear voice shouting “CLEAR!” and the intense sensation of a cacophony of blood vessels catching fire as a strong burst of electricity suddenly coursed through him. The darkness became silent. The darkness became numb and hollow.

Nothing but a deep, cold, dark void crashing in to greet him…

~0~

A steady beeping was the first thing he heard as the tangled webs of darkness began to unweave. The silky fabric of The Abyss releasing him to a world with more new sounds he was beginning to hear as he waged a battle to open his eyes.

When he managed to pry his swollen eyes open, he drew in a shaky breath. There was pain. Bruising, aching agonies all over and he knew right away that he was in a hospital.

And he knew that there had been some kind of accident. But he just couldn’t remember, couldn’t piece together all of the details..

He wanted to ask what had happened, where his parents were. But there was no one to ask. No worried mom and dad, sitting vigil by his bedside, no doctor, no nurses.

Just as he’s preparing to try to pry himself from the contraption the hospital must have deemed fit to call a bed, a man with a pristine white coat on, shuffles into the room, followed closely by two men, both dressed in business suits.

“Aw, look, he IS awake after all..” One of the men in a suit says cheerfully. The other two men give him a disapproving scowl that clearly states that neither of them like him very much, but neither of them say anything in response.. The one in the pristine white coat picks up a chart from the foot of the bed, flips through a few pages in silence before clearing his throat and saying “Can you tell me your name?”

“Jared..” The young patient replies with a weakly croaked whisper. His voice is rough and breaking after who knows how long of not being used. “Jared Tristan Padalecki.” The child elaborates as it seems that all three men were waiting for him to give clarification that he still knew his full name.

“Good.. That’s good.” The man in the pristine white coat says encouragingly. “Can you make a guess at what day it is?”

Jared shakes his head “No.”, before saying “It feels like I’ve been laying here for days. But I don’t know how long..”

“Do you remember any of what happened, right before you woke up here?..” The man in the pristine white coat asked.

“There was some kind of accident?” Jared’s reply sounds more like a question “I don’t know.. I just remember a lot of darkness… It.. It feels like there’s this big chunk of.. something.. missing..” Jared absentmindedly rubs at his forehead as if doing so will force the missing pieces of his memories to come back.. “Where’s my parents?, They can probably tell you more than I can..”

The one man, who the others had scowled at earlier, snorts out what sounds like a giddy laugh at Jared’s reply.. Jared just stares at him blankly… because.. Why is he laughing.. What is so funny?

The other two men shoot the man who laughed a look that promised pain if he didn’t compose himself and Jared suddenly felt uncomfortable, like there was something that was going on that he really needed to know about.

The man in the white coat gave Jared a solemnly somber look as he said “Jared, I’m so sorry.. I hate to be the one to have to tell you this..”

~0~

Jared began shaking his head “No.”, over and over again as the roaring sound of blood rushing in his ears muted out all other sound.. It wasn’t possible.. It couldn’t be possible..

There was a pinching sensation in the flesh of his right arm and it felt like the world was falling out from under him, he suddenly felt nauseous and the next thing he knew he was lurching forward and emptying the meager contents of his stomach… 

“Jared.. Breath.. Take it easy, son..” A calm and comforting voice called from the other side of the vast grey fog that clouded his vision and tried to pull him away from all of the grief that was suddenly rushing in on him.. He let that voice anchor him, he let it pull him from the edge of the welcoming darkness and when he was back on firm ground again, everything began to pull back into focus..

“There you go.. It’s okay.. Everything is going to be okay.” When Jared blinked his eyes back open he was greeted by the sight of the other man who was also in a suit. But this man looked kinder, more gentle than the other man who also wore a suit.. The other man looked like a rapid lion waiting for a scrap of raw meet to be put within its reach.

“There ya go, kid.. Just keep breathing.. Nice slow, even breaths..”

When Jared finally got his breathing back under control all the way, he nodded his thanks to the man who had pulled him out of what he was guessing had been some kind of Panic Attack.. His dad would have known for sure what kind of ‘moment’ he had just had…

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you probably don’t remember me?” The kind man in a suit asked.

Jared shook his head “No.”, again then he whispered “Sorry.. Everything is just so… foggy.”

“It’s okay.. It’s normal after everything you’ve just been through… My name is Jim Beaver. I was one of the people who worked with yer daddy. He and I ended up becoming real good friends for a while there before… Before he started having problems with gambling.”

“Oh..” Jared replied.. Mr. Jim was one of the many people who his father had alienated when one day everything suddenly became about Horse Races, then onto drunken weekends in Vegas.. All before his dad lost his license and they moved to find a fresh start and his dad had started counseling and had turned over a new leaf.. His father had joked plenty of times that sometimes even ‘Shrinks’ need a ‘Shrink’ every now and then.. Of course his dad had mostly practiced child psychology before losing his license, so maybe the man had just forgotten that just because he was a grown up and a psychologist, didn’t mean that he couldn’t still have problems too..

Jared nodded.. He remembered those things just fine.. Just names, dates and faces were still all a jumbled mess right now.

“And I have come to try to get custodianship of you until you turn eighteen.”

“Which won’t happen..” The other man, the lion waiting for a lamb, stated as he tugged on the lapel of his suit jacket. “See.. Jared..” The man’s words were sounding more and more lecherous as he drawled on “I’m the one who holds your father’s debts.. And those debts have to be paid, somehow..”

“I.. I don’t have.. There has to be something.. Some kind of will.” Jared looked around for help feeling stunned.

“I’m sorry, son.. I wish I had better news.. But there’ nothing left of your parents’ meager estate to use as payment to Mr. Lehne, here and he wants to try to take custody of you as payment..” Mr. Jim sounded solemn.

~0~

“But that can’t be legal!” Jared’s mind is reeling… First he’s told his family is gone, then, that there’s nothing left, no plan in place to make sure he’ll be taken care of and NOW that some psycho might get custody of him all because his dad owed him money?! This was all too much to take in within such a small amount of time and his head was beginning to swim with the anxiety of it all..

“Oh, I can assure you that it’s legal little one.” The man now dubbed as Mr. Lehne states with a leer.. “It’s called Indentured Servitude and in the event that I cannot indenture your father, then I am allowed to indenture either his wife for a maximum of five years or another member of his immediate family of my choosing and you are all that’s left of your father’s immediate family and since you are a minor the law says that you can be held as an indentured servant to pay off your father’s debt until either the debt is paid or you turn eighteen. So according to the law, I am well within my rights to pursue guardianship of you up until either your eighteenth birthday or the day in which your work as an indentured servant has paid off all of your father’s debts to me.. Whichever comes first.. And your father owed me an awful lot of money, kid”..

“But I am going to do my damnedest to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Mr. Jim stated, trying to sound as comforting as possible…

Jared looked up at the man in the white coat.. The Doctor, he had to guess, he can’t believe he just now made the connection.. The doctor had been silent during what had seemed like a pissing contest between Mr. Jim and Mr. Lehne, now the doctor shifted uneasily..

Clearing his throat again.. “There are things that the person who will become Jared’s guardian or custodian must be made aware of, so when all of this custody mess is sorted out I expect to be seeing the person the courts award guardianship to, right after guardianship is granted, to go over what all sorts of medical care Jared will need.”

Both of the men in suits nod.. But only one looks like he’s taking the potential added responsibilities seriously, while the other man looks like he’s about to be handed some kind of treat that he can’t wait to sink his teeth into.

The doctor looks at the lion in a suit and gives him a sneer of distaste while Mr. Jim looks ready to throttle the man and be done with it, the moment passes swiftly and without Mr. Lehne being torn limb from limb by the other two men, then the doctor ushers the men from the room and Jared is left alone, laying there in a hospital bed, completely vulnerable to whatever cruelties, Fate has in store for him…

After what feels like hours, the doctor shuffles back through the door with only a nurse following behind him this time.

Not a lot is said, and what remarks are made are made directly to the nurse as if Jared suddenly doesn’t exist. The doctor looks like he’s feeling guilty as hell over something. A few notes are written down in the chart from earlier, the nurse adjusts the machine his I.V. is hooked to and something is injected into his I.V… Not even a full second passes by that Jared’s eyes begin to droop as what must have been a sedative or some seriously strong and fast acting pain medication, pulls him under.

~0~

When Jared wakes up again, it’s to the sound of an argument right outside his hospital room door. One voice sounds like Mr. Jim’s, the other sounds like the doctor’s.. At he’s only able to catch a few snippets of the conversation here and there and then his ability to focus comes lazily swimming back to him and he’s able to make out just about every word that’s being said..

“I had no choice, Jim!” The doctor was saying.. The boy’s medical care from just this incident alone is already ratcheting up into the thousands and I looked at your finances, there was no way you could have taken on that kind of financial responsibility without winding up becoming indentured to the hospital.”..

“Well, gee.. I wonder what sort of use a hospital could’ve gotten from a licensed Child Psychologist for five years!” Mr. Jim was angrily tossing back.. “I already knew that I might have to become indentured to the hospital to guarantee the boy’s medical expenses would be paid if I gained guardianship and I was fully prepared to do whatever I had to, to make sure that, that vulture didn’t get his talons into that little boy in there!”

“Damn it, Jim, I said I was sorry.. But I did what I thought was best for everyone.”

“No, you did what you thought was best for your job.” Mr. Jim growled.

“Listen.. Jim.. Please.. You know there’s rules… Fredric has to go by the same rules as everyone else when it comes to an under aged Indentured Servant. Fred has to make sure that Jared is provided with adequate food, shelter, clothing, education and medical care as long as he is in Frank’s custody. And as Fred’s Indentured Servant he must receive a weekly paycheck that is equal to no less than fifteen percent of every dollar he makes while the rest of what he makes will be applied to the debts his family owed Mr. Lehne, so Jared will be able to save up enough money to get himself out of there the second he turns eighteen”..

“Yeah.. But we both also know what sort of business that bastard runs..”

“Jared’s a minor.. He won’t be anywhere near that part of Fred’s business. According to the law, the only work Fred can legally have Jared doing for him is dishes and waiting on tables at his restaurant so long as Jared is under the age of eighteen.”

“Yeah, which just so happens to conveniently also be part of a goddamn brothel. Don’t play games with me.. We both know what’s gonna happen to him there!”

“You worry too much.. Fred never employs anyone under eighteen in his brothel, and Jared will be able to get out of there the second the clock strikes midnight on his eighteenth birthday and in between now and then, Fred will have to be taking Jared to regular medical checkups to make sure that Jared is being adequately cared for. He’s going to be just fine, Jim.”

“Uh, huh..” Mr. Jim states in a disbelieving tone “And I’m sure you’re gonna sit there and tell me that the boy being an Omega isn’t going to make Jared’s ‘working conditions’ less safe than they’ll already be with him working at a brothel around a bunch of perverted rich Alphas and Betas.”…

“Jim..” The doctor sounds shocked at what Mr. Jim seems to be implying.

“Save it.. I’m going to the court and I’m issuing forms for a reversal on the court’s decision. And if I have to, I’ll keep filing petition after petition for custody of Jared.”

“Oh, yes, please do..” Another voice is added into the mix. “See, if something happens and Jared ends up costing me more money than what will be allotted to his care, while he’s indentured to me, then I will be free to tack time on to his contract as an Indentured Servant and last I checked, court fees can get pretty pricey, so if you lose, that’s still money out of my pocket that someone will have no choice but to pay back..”

~0~

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that Lehne?..” Mr. Jim growled.

“Yes, a real expensive piece of work at that.” Lehne remarked flippantly “ The pinky on my right hand is worth more than your entire estate, Mr. Beaver.. ANYWAY.. Speaking of our lovely little Jared, I’m here to take him to his new home. I expect him to be ready to go in the next fifteen minutes.”

“Fred. Be reasonable.” The doctor pleaded “The boy was severely injured in a car accident and he just lost his family.. He needs time to recover, mentally, physically and emotionally.”

“Time is money and the more time he spends in this place, the more money he’s costing me.”

“Providing money for his medical expenses is a required part of your guardianship and cannot be applied to the debt he owes on his contract.” Jim bites back sounding furious.

“Well, I have my own private doctors who can provide equally good medical care for less than this place will cost me to keep him here and I have a right to choose cheaper medical care so long as it’s still adequate.. And if I have to pay more to keep Jared here when I could have paid less to keep him at home with private doctors looking over his care, then I can in fact choose to tack on the needless added expenses to the debt Jared’s Indentured Servitude will be paying off… See boys, I’m just as well versed in these laws as you are.. And now I believe you only have five minutes to go get Jared ready to transport to his new home.”

“Fine. I’ll go get the boy ready.” The doctor could be heard saying.

“I’ll go in with you there’s a few things I wanna tell the boy before I possibly don’t have another chance to see him again.” Jim says.

When the two men come into the room, they find Jared in the middle of another oncoming Panic Attack and Jim rushes over to help calm him down.

“Kid!.. Kid.. Hey!.. Easy, easy, breath.. Breath..” Jim sounds so reassuring, but Jared is nothing short of terrified.. He feels like he’s basically being sold off to be enslaved as a whore, despite what ‘laws’, the doctor swore to Jim are in place to ‘protect’ him as an under aged Indentured Servant.

 

“Please…” Jared begs in a breathy gasp.. He can only imagine how ‘Mr. Lehne’ would like hearing him sound like this “Please don’t make me go with that man..”

“Aww, damn it, kid… How much did you overhear?” Jim asked..

Jared’s panicked wheezing must have been answer enough.

“Okay.. Okay.. It’ll all be okay.. Just listen to me, kid.. I promise, you’ll be out of there in no time if you just listen to me..” Jim states soothingly as he rubs small circles in between Jared’s shoulders.

Jared’s trembling when he nods that he’s listening to whatever Jim has to say and he’s silently begging Jim to tell him that he’s going to call some kind of magical cavalry to come rescue him.. But Jim offers no such hope. “Listen, Jared.. I know you’re getting a real crappy deal here, son, believe me I know, and I want to fight this thing tooth and nail, but the reality is, if I do that and lose it will just make things worse for you.. You kid, have one chance of legally getting out of that hellhole and as much as I hate to say it, damn it kid, you have to take it if the opportunity ever presents itself, because Lehne’s a viper and he’ll tack imaginary expenses onto your contract which will eat up any money you might have a chance to save, plus maybe even tack extra years onto your contract.. Snakes like Lehne know their way around a legal loophole.. But so do I..”

“What do you want me do, Mr. Jim?” Jared asks in a frightened voice. He just turned fourteen about a month ago (he thinks it was about a month ago, he’s still not entirely sure what day or really even what month it is, everything is just happening too damned fast) and he sounds every bit as young as he is as he asks what he needs to do to save himself from this hell.

He never gets the chance to learn how he might possibly save himself though, because Mr. Lehne bursts through the door right then with a cheerful call of “Time’s up.. Boys, darling Jared’s meter is running and I know how you’d both just hate it if I suddenly decided every second wasted here when Jared could be home already is worth a few thousand dollars apiece.”..

“Rat bastard.” Jim growls under his breath.

Jared takes a deep breath and gives a nervous nod to Jim and the doctor. “It’s okay.. I’ll be okay.” Jared tries to assure both them and himself. The doctor hands Jared a set of hospital scrubs and a pair of sandals to change into because apparently Jared’s clothes and shoes were destroyed when the EMT’s had to cut them off of him to treat some of his more severe injuries.. Injuries that Jared could feel, but hasn’t had a chance to see yet..

There’s a set of stitches running up the shin of his left leg and another set of stitches on the back of his left calf. More stitches in several different spots all over his chest along with a few butterfly closure bandages.. He feels around on his face after donning the scrub top, there’s definitely a butterfly bandage on the right side of his forehead and he’s pretty sure there’s bruises all over his face that will match the black, blue, purple, green and yellow marks littering his body. But he hasn’t looked in a mirror since the accident so he doesn’t know for sure.

He slips the scrub pants up under his hospital gown, depriving Lehne of a show for as long as he possibly can. He might be young, but he isn’t stupid, he knows what kind of man Lehne has the potential of being… He knows what sort of hell he’s possibly going to be walking into as soon as he leaves the safety of this place.. But he has to go with Lehne right now or risk having an even bigger debt to pay off. And he doesn’t even know how much is owed on the original debt in the first place, all he knows is that if he can make it to eighteen years old without personally costing Lehne anything more than what absolutely HAD to be spent on his food, lodging, education, clothes and medical care then he’d be free the second he hit eighteen and there’d be nothing anyone could do about it…

So the fourteen year old boy puts on a brave face as he slips his feet into the pair of sandals the doctor handed him and stands on unsteady legs and begins to walk towards Lehne… Towards the cruelties that Fate has in store for him…

Lehne gives the boy a lecherous grin, there’s a glint of nefarious mirth dancing in his eyes as he smirks at the other two men and ushers the terrified fourteen year old Jared out the door…

~0~

The drive is silent and foreboding as it takes them hours out of the city.. Towering sky scrapers turns into suburbs, which turns into vast and sprawling countryside, then into an entirely different city that’s just slightly smaller than the one they just left, then there’s just a little bit more countryside before there’s a huge colonial style building appearing at the end of an extremely long paved driveway that’s lined by a stone and wrought iron fence and tall and uniformly, slenderly trimmed pine trees.. The house is huge, made of pale alabaster marble and strong pine flat boards that have been painted an off white color that borders on a light gray. It would be beautiful if it didn’t feel like walking into his, own burial tomb.

Jared had felt graciously numb during the drive, but now that the horrid realities of the situation was hitting home, the panic was beginning to creep its way back in.

He swallows the lump in his throat as he takes a step back, then another and another. Then he’s out the door and running as fast as he can down the driveway. He gets about thirty yards down the driveway when he gets tackled to the ground.

Strong hands grip him and roughly flip him onto his back. He catches a glimpse of a goonishly built henchman type of guy before he gets tossed over a wide, strong shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He’s not above begging and pleading at this point, so he’s a babbling mess of incoherent pleas and sobbing when he gets dropped in a heap in the floor inside the big colonial style house at Mr. Lehne’s feet.

“Mr. Lehne makes a *Tsk’ing* noise.. “Jared..” Lehne draws out his name sounding amused.. “Now… Why did you try to run away?!”

“I can’t do this.. Please.. Please I don’t want to be here.. I wanna go home.. I..I didn’t even get to go to their funerals, I didn’t get to say goodbye.. I don’t even have a picture of them.. I..”

A big, strong hand reaches down and clasps Jared harshly by the shoulder interrupting him mid-sentence, fingernails are being dug into the flesh of his shoulder and it burns.. Jared pants out a few harsh breaths, he’s still so exhausted from the hospital, then the drive and then trying to run, his vision is blurred by tears and his head hurts, he’s dizzy and confused and his stomach hurts.

At some point he starts begging Mr. Lehne not to hurt him, not to make him work in a brothel, he’s just fourteen and still a virgin in every sense of the word. He is a trembling mass of fear when the hand leaves his shoulder and then fingers are carded almost lovingly through his hair.

“Oh boy.. That Jim sure must have filled your head with all kinds of horrible images, if you’re this terrified of me, huh, kid?” Lehne asks..

“I heard him say you run a brothel and he kept implying that you’d make me work as a.. as a..”

“As a whore?” Lehne sounds delightfully amused. Jared can only sniffle back a new onslaught of tears as he nods.

“Oh sweet boy..” Lehne sounds sympathetic, pitying even, as he kneels down and gathers Jared into his arms.. “Whores are willing participants in the sex acts they perform with their clients.”

Jared relaxes into the hold feeling a rush of relief, thinking he’d had it all wrong, that Mr. Lehne wasn’t going to force him into having sex for money. 

“I don’t offer whores to my clients, Jared.. I offer them unwilling and pretty, little toys like you..” Jared has less than a second to react as the horrid realizations of true understanding dawns on him. His whole body grows rigid with apprehension as he tries to push Lehne away… a meaty fist clutching a delicate syringe appears into view and then he gets injected and the world starts swirling out of focus.. But he doesn’t lose consciousness. He’s simply stunned by the powerful effects of whatever drug was in that syringe.. His body becomes increasing lax up to the point where there’s no way he can lift even just the fingers on his hands.. His head rolls uselessly side to side as his neck can no longer support it and he can’t form a coherent thought, let alone an intelligible word when he tries to voice his many protests against what’s being done to him…

~0~

The set of scrubs the doctor gave him are stripped away, a viscous and sticky substance is poured over his private area, there’s thin strips of cloth laid over the stickiness and Jared knows that whatever comes next is going to hurt and the cruelties of Fate don’t disappoint as the fabric is hastily ripped away, taking away all of his pubic hair and what feels like possibly a few layers of skin as well.. He lets out a yelp which earns him a harsh smack to his bare rear and a growled “Quiet down you little bitch.. This is nothing compared to what the boss has in store for your first day on the job..” Jared trembles at the threat being made by the unknown voice, the ability to shake with fear seems to be the only control he has left over his body at the moment..

He’s never been so exposed, so vulnerable in all of his life as the painful process is repeated between the forced apart globes of his buttocks, then his underarms, then there is bandages put over the areas of his stitches and then the process is repeated once again with the uncovered areas of his legs and arms.. When the horrors seem to finally be over, multiple large and calloused masculine hands begin to roughly rub a harsh and gritty substance all over him before they use a power sprayer that seems to be turned all the way up to ‘pummel’, to spray every un-bandaged inch of him down… And all Jared can do is lay there helplessly as the hands jostle him and maneuver him so that they can hose him down to their liking.…

~0~

The first time someone fondles him, is after the water is cut off, a hand tugs on his delicate and flaccid length of manhood then slide up and back to roll his tender testicles between their fingers, then fingers slide expertly further back, touching his perineum, then circling his tight virgin opening despite his vulnerable, whimpering noises of protest.. He almost sighs in relief when the fingers don’t breach him.. But he isn’t completely naïve’ he knows what they intend to do to him and he knows that he won’t remain a virgin for long and it doesn’t matter that he doesn’t want it, that he’s far too young to be ready for something like that. 

A full body shudder courses through him.. The only thing he can do for now, is try to weather the storm.. Try to survive and hope that someone will save him before the tempest can completely obliterate who he is and who he wants to still be when this nightmare is finally over…

~0~

He’s injected again.. This time whatever it is that is injected in him, burns and bruises and leaves a hard knot under the flesh, near the Carotid Artery on the right side of his neck, then he’s grabbed up and tossed over a shoulder again, this time with his naked rump hanging out for all, of the world to see. He’s too disoriented to comprehend much of anything besides his fear at what he knows for certain will happen to him, and that it will most likely happen before this night is through.. So he can’t try to keep track of the direction he’s carried in or how many steps are taken from one place to another.. He wishes he had more conscious thought to work with, but the drugs and exhaustion are working against him.. he knows that if he is ever going to get out of this alive and with his sanity intact, that he has to ty to focus on his surroundings, try to figure out the lay out of this huge and foreboding building, because a right at the fake Ficus could mean freedom while a left could mean punishment or even death… 

He laughs with a stupidly giddy giggle, because there’s a lot of fake Ficus Trees in the hallway.. How could he ever possibly remember which one was which to take a right towards freedom at?... He figures the drugs Lehne’s goon injected him with earlier is finally making him stoned enough to find everything worth giggling over because once he’s begun to giggle over the thought of random Ficus Trees jumping out at him trying to tell him that ‘Left is always the wrong way to turn and Right is always the RIGHT way to turn..’, as he makes another attempt at escape, he suddenly can’t stop the fit of giggles that hits him and makes his whole body shake and tickle with giddiness and laughter.. Except there’s tears pouring from his eyes as he laughs, and they aren’t the happy kind…

~0~

“What the hell’s he laughing at?”, The voice is unknown.. It must be a goon..

“Kid’s just having a breakdown… I’m actually surprised it’s taken him this long to dissolve into hysterics.” The goon carrying him replies..

“Well, get him to pipe the fuck down.. That shit’s annoying.. And for Pete’s Sake, drape something over the boy’s business parts, clients like a little mystery.” The other goon growls.

The goon carrying him gives a bounce, shifting Jared and putting an abrupt halt on his laughter as the sharp shoulder digs a bruise into his diaphragm.. Jared lets out a frustrated splutter of pain and protest, which go ignored then the goon carrying him is moving again.. Jared is finally with it enough to try to count the man’s steps.. Not that he thinks the small piece of information will do him much good, but he has to make himself believe that he’s doing SOMETHING productive to get his own self out of this mess just in case that magical cavalry never shows up to rescue him..

He counts six steps then hears a door creaking open.. Three more steps and he’s being tossed down onto a bare mattress.. 

Apprehension curdles low in the pit of his stomach and he tries to move away from the goon that’s suddenly the size of a skyscraper in comparison to him.

My name is Timothy… “Relax, kid.. I ain’t gonna be trying to sample the goods, just yet, because the workers aren’t allowed to touch the virgins.. And it’ll be up to the boss which of the clients gets to pluck all of your tender little cherries and by the time everyone he allows to use you are all done for the night, you’ll get hosed down again and then I might have a go at you.. Because then you won’t be a virgin no more..” The goon chuckles darkly and Jared curls in on himself, wishing he could just disappear from here and wake up in a world where he’s back at home, a world where his parents will still be alive and well.. 

~0~

A few minutes after the goon that had discarded him in this room, had left, the door opens and another goon walks in, looking like a viscous cat that’s ripped apart and eaten a helpless canary. The man walks to a cabinet that Jared is just now noticing.. The goon pulls out what looks like a square cloth that has two thin strings on the corners of each side.. The goon looks over at him, like he’s sizing him up and pulls out another square with a shrug.. Then the goon pulls out a short, thick strap of leather that looks like a smaller version of a belt, with holes on one end and a buckle on the other…

“Stand up.” The goon commands and Jared is too afraid to try to see what will happen if he disobeys.. So he stands up as quickly as his injuries will allow. 

When he finally struggles to a stand, he teeters dangerously, almost losing his balance as a wave of dizziness crashes into him, but he manages (just barely) to stay upright and on his own feet.

“Arms out.” It’s another command and once again, Jared doesn’t disobey.

First the goon takes one square of cloth and drapes it over Jared’s naked rear, which Jared honestly doesn’t see a point in, because the cloth is leaving the bottom part of the globes of his buttocks hanging out, but he doesn’t dare say anything, because at least it’s something and if he pisses this guy off he might not get even this much. Then the second square is draped over his penis and testicles and the strings from both squares are tied together, forming something akin to a very short skirt, that is riding very low on his hips and has nothing on the sides save for two tiny pieces of string that are tied into nice and pretty little bows on each side..

Like he’s a present for some sick bastard to unwrap…

“Arms back down to your sides.” Jared complies, he really doesn’t see any other choices but to comply and he hates himself for being so young, so small, so weak..

The leather strap is wrapped around his throat with the buckle resting clasped at the back of his neck and Jared shudders and squeezes his eyes shut as he realizes that it was a collar all along…

~0~

The goon reaches into his pocket and fishes out what looks like a leash.. Jared’s too intelligent to hope that it’s anything other than what it appears to be..

There’s no damned way.. He is not some kind of DOG!!.. The first vestiges of defiance catch fire inside his soul and he takes a terrified step backwards, there’s nowhere he can, go.. The goon is in between him and the only door that leads out of this room, but he tries to make a fast dodge around the man anyway.. But it isn’t fast enough.

The goon catches him using one arm to snake around his waist, the other arm goes across his chest a hand resting over his thundering heart s the goon whispers hotly in his ear all the perverse things he’ll be doing with this nice, young expanse of body that he’s holding to his chest and Jared quakes in trepidation as the man runs the hand on his chest downward till it’s on his thigh, just under the edge of the skirt he’s being forced to wear. Then the hand travels upward with a whispering touch, the goon caresses his inner thigh, fondles his balls, rubs gently along his flaccid shaft, then the goon licks Jared’s jaw right under his ear and whispers more filthy and degrading things that will be done to him later and Jared can’t help the pitiful sobs that begin to escape him.

“Easy now pretty.. You don’t want to go crying yourself ugly just yet.” The goon whispers “The clients don’t like it much when their toys come to them with their faces already snotty and swollen from crying.. They like being the ones to make their toys’ faces look that way, they like watching as it happens… The fear in a toy’s eyes when they’re taken for the first time.. When they realize that there’s no escape from this place and no rescue coming to take them to safety.. They like watching every step of the breaking process as it happens.. And so does Mr. Lehne. Trust me on this kid, you’ll survive a whole lot longer in this place if you play into the illusions the clients want to see. If you play into their kinks when they want you to..”

Jared fought the tears back and managed to stop crying. 

“There you go pretty.” The goon whispered softly as he thumbs the last tears away from Jared’s cheeks, then he reached into his pocket and brought out a thin package of wet wipes and used one to scrub Jared’s face clean.

“There you go..” The goon cooed soothingly “Now you look ready for them to be the ones to make you cry… Don’t fret so much.. If you just play along and play by the rules, you could have things here, kid.. You might even like some of the games the clients will want to play with you. Just give them the show that they want to see and don’t let yourself think about anything else… Now be a good boy and stand still while I clip this leash to your collar.”…

Jared took a deep breath and steadied himself as the goon clipped the leash on the collar he was being made to wear.

“Now.” The goon’s voice was hardened again “I want you to walk when I walk, but stay no closer to me than exactly three steps behind me, while keeping your eyes down at all times. Got it?”

Jared gave a shaky nod and the goon was kind enough to lead him around the room once to make sure that he had the hang of it.

“Good, boy.” The goon cooed. “You’ll do just fine here, I just know you will. You’re gonna be so perfect at being a good boy. Everyone is going to want a piece of you.”…

Jared squeezes his eyes shut and a lone tear escapes to slide down his cheek, but he knows that’s all he can afford to cry for now.. He’ll have to wait till he’s at the mercy of his soon to be rapist before he can let anymore tears slip, all because the bastard will want to see his ‘pretty’ face before it gets all messed up from crying..

~0~

Jared follows exactly three steps behind the goon, while keeping his eyes down, as he was commanded to do, and as he’s led sixteen steps down the hall, he wonders why this particular goon kept referring to him as ‘pretty’.. He knows he was relatively handsome before the wreck, or at least that’s what his mom had always told him (“Such a handsome young man!”), but now.. Well, he hasn’t seen his reflection since before the wreck, but he’s pretty sure that all of the bruises and lacerations littering his face can’t possibly be considered all that attractive. He wonders why Lehne wouldn’t have wanted him healed up more to where his face would look at least a little bit more aesthetically pleasing, especially if he were to be used.. Jared shudders at the thought.. as ‘entertainment’ for Lehne’s clients.

The goon takes ten more steps, then makes a left down another hall.. Five more steps and the goon knocks on a door. The goon looks over and hastily whispers, “You need to kneel.”..

Jared feels the color drain from his face, but he does as he’s told despite the pain that flares up in his left leg…

He gets to his knees just in time, right as the door opens, Jared keeps his eyes down but his ears open..

“Aw.. Isn’t he precious.” A voice coos. It’s a woman’s voice.. This just took a twist that Jared was not expecting. “Poor thing’s been hurt, come here, baby and let mommy kiss your boo boo’s and make them all better..” 

Jared is stunned by what this woman just called herself, she is as far from a mother, his mother as she can possibly get if she’s coming to this place to use a kid to get her rocks off, that’s for sure. But he bites the inside of his cheek to keep from retorting with something that’s sure to get him beaten or worse. He lets his eyes shift sideways and.. The goon is kneeling too..

Just what in the hell is going on in this place?

The goon’s eyes shift over and meet his, the goon gives an almost imperceptible shrug, there’s a story of pain, fear and shame written in the man’s eyes.

Holy crap, the man is in the same boat Jared is. Jared wonders how many of Lehne’s goons are just as much a ‘toy’ as he is seemingly intended to be.

Then he wonders how much of any of the goons in this place’s actions have all just been for some kind of ‘show’ that someone wanted to see. Was this whole place wired with cameras, perhaps?.. Or was it just the areas that Lehne or his clients would want to be able to see into?

He’s too caught up in questioning things that his survival, and hopefully, his eventual escape, could possibly end up depending on, to notice when a pair of thin, feminine arms, that have a steely strength to them all the same, wrap tightly around him.

The woman’s voice is laced with acted out grief as she cries oh so fakely “Look at what those monsters did to him, Ty, he’s so out of it that he won’t even respond. It’s like our own son doesn’t even recognize me.”

“Give the boy room to breathe, Rachel, our son’s probably still suffering from a bit of a shock after being kidnapped and most likely felt up by those sick bastards.” It’s the voice of an unknown man, but Jared doesn’t dare look up to try to size the owner of the voice up. He feels like he’s been absorbed into some alternate reality. These people are acknowledging that he’s a victim of being here against his will and being felt up by his captors, but they seem anything other than helpful and they keep referring to him as their son and the woman has called herself his ‘mommy’.. He wonders just what sort of weird dimension he’s managed to wind up in.

The sound of heavy boots scuffing over the finely woven and surely expensive carpet, thud towards him and the booted feet stop just as they enter the view of his downcast stare.

Then there’s a man, getting in the floor to kneel in front of him, possibly to be eye level.. The man gently cups Jared’s chin and forces the boy to look up.. The man is roundishly built, he looks like he’d be as harmless as a stuffed teddy bear and maybe even as cuddly with his soft grey-blue eyes and soft scruffy beard, and Jared might believe that the man was a kind and gentle soul, if he wasn’t seeing proof that the man was obviously a sick enough fuck to be here, toying with him right now.

Jared tries to lower his gaze out of fear and nervousness, but a gentle thumb strokes his cheek right below his left eye and the man gives him an order. “Look at me, son.”, the words sound reverent, sad and full of longing and grief, but it’s an act. There’s an order in those words, a threat. Jared just knows that if he dares to refuse that this man, this ‘Ty’ will probably jab the thumb resting on his cheek straight into his eye. He’d prefer not to lose his eyesight, so he slowly lets his gaze flitter back up.

He does his best to control his breathing, does his best not to let any tears escape just yet.. These people want a show, he’ll give them one.

But his steely resolve crumbles when the man says “You know me, son.. It’s me, dad.. Tell me that you still know me.. I just want to hear you call me ‘daddy’, son…”

Jared can’t.. He cannot sully the memory of his real dad, by calling this.. this filth, ‘daddy’.. he cannot sully the memory of his real parents by letting himself be forced into calling either of these people ‘mommy’ or ‘daddy’, by letting himself be forced into verbally acknowledging either of these people as his ‘parents’.. 

But if he defies these people.. What will happen to him then?

He begins to tremble. A large hand grips his shoulder and squeezes so hard it hurts. He’s sure it would look like a comforting gesture to a passerby, but it isn’t comforting.. It’s a parodied gesture that is meant to threaten him while looking as unthreatening as possible.. The fact that his dad was once a shrink helps more than anyone could possibly imagine.. He’s read so many of the books on psychology his father collected. He knows the sick sort of mind games that these people are trying to play.

“Well, son.. Do you still know who your daddy is, boy?”

The trouble is, is that he’s too small, too young to do anything to really defend himself against these games, especially if the law isn’t going to help him.. He has no doubt that Lehne can lie his ass off to get out of any kind of trouble.. That is, if he isn’t already paying off someone to keep him from ever getting into trouble in the first place.

But Jared still can’t do it… The hand’s grip tightens even more cruelly on his shoulder and he lets out a whimper of pain and fear before saying “I don’t know anything anymore..”, then he breaks into heartbroken sobs..

~0~

His reaction must have been satisfactory, because the hand’s grip on his shoulder, loosens, then the hand gently caresses the juncture of his neck, sweeps over the bare expanse of his chest, back up and under his chin, then lips are pressed chastely against his before the man pulls back slightly and says “Oh, sweet boy, we’ll help you remember everything you need to know.”, then the lips are back and the kiss quickly goes from a chaste press of lips to his, to a tongue trying to pry its way between his sealed lips.

“Let me in, son.” The man husks out “It’s okay to let your daddy in.”, and knowing what kind of hell he’s damning himself to, he parts his lips and lets the man’s tongue slip into his mouth while the woman gives a happy sigh of “Oh we are going to have so much fun celebrating with you now that you’re back home, our sweet little baby.”

At some point they move him out of the hallway and into the actual room. He catches on quickly that these people have a very sick backstory for the characters they are playing, for the role that they want him to portray. They’re playing a rich married couple, whose son was kidnapped, molested and held for ransom while they were too helpless to do anything to help him and now that he’s ‘finally back “home” again’ they can continue the ‘sexual experimentations’ that they were partaking in as a family before he was kidnapped. They want him to be ‘reluctant’ to rejoin in the ‘incestuous’ “fun”, because it’s only normal that he would be traumatized and confused by what all must have been done to him, because they want to ‘gently’ “coax” him back into their ‘ sexual experiments’, but they don’t want him so reluctant that he will start fighting to get away.

And at first he seems to be playing into everything they want ‘perfectly’, but that all starts to change as ‘Ty’ circles the tip of a finger around his hole and says “Oh thank heavens, Rachel they didn’t manage to take his virginity..”

“Oh, that’s wonderful sweetheart.. Now we can be the ones to give you your first time, just like you wanted, baby boy..”

All the air seemed to be sucked from the room, his vision grayed and all he could hear was his mother’s voice saying “I’m so sorry, baby boy.”….

~0~

Nightmarish images swirl around him, he sees his father’s vacant eyes staring right at him, he smells the smoke and sees the twisted metal that was once his family’s sedan and he hears his mother’s last words to him, ringing in his ears.. Over and over again.. Then a heavy darkness latches onto him and drags him into its inky depths where he waits to drown in its waters, waits to die in its clutches…

When he’s able to focus again he realizes that he’s lying down on a soft surface and that gentle fingers are carding through his hair. He hears the woman’s voice, but it’s all muffled by 

He lets out a vulnerable moan as his consciousness yanks him into awareness.

He is terrified. Because he doesn’t know what happened (Another Panic Attack, maybe?), and he doesn’t know what sort of possibly painful repercussions he’ll face for this thing that happened out of his control.

His throat feels scratchy and raw, possibly from sobbing incoherently during the Panic Attack he’s pretty sure that he just suffered (it’s sad that in less than a day he has gotten so well acquainted with knowing what a Panic Attack feels like that he’s beginning to diagnose himself when he thinks that one has happened.).. But he manages to whisper hoarsely “They.. They called me, baby boy.”, then he lets himself cry.

These sick people no doubt, know who Jared’s ‘they’ is referring to, but they want their ‘Show’, they wants their illusions bad enough that they let his words play into the ‘game’ that these sick people are playing with him.

“Oh, sweetheart.”, The woman, ‘Rachel’, coos. “It’s okay… You’re not there anymore… You’re home now… You’re safe, here with us.”

Jared takes in a shaky breath and nods his head. 

“That’s a good boy..” The woman whispers, continuing to ‘pet’ him as Jared sniffles and tries to brace himself, because the man’s hand “Ty’s” hand is roaming up and down his right thigh, the ‘caress’ is gentle, but insistent.

Jared parts his legs ever so slightly, wishing that he could escape this horrible reality. 

Ty’s hand roams higher, the fingertips whisper across his skin as they trace the edge of the cloth that barely covers his flaccid manhood.

“Let daddy in, sweet boy.” Ty whispers.

Jared spreads his legs a bit wider and one of Ty’s questing fingers finds its target.

Jared chokes out a scared whimper that draws out into a whine, which almost breaks into a sob.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Rachel says (falsely) soothingly as she continues to card her fingers through his hair “I know the things those monsters did do to you must have scared you and made you confused about certain things. But you’re safe with us. We love you, son and I know you still love us, the same way you did before you were taken.. And nothing we do together, nothing we do out of our love for each other can be considered wrong. We just have to help you remember all of that..”

Ty presses a kiss to Jared’s forehead before letting out a pitying sigh “Just let us help you remember, son.” Jared trembles when Ty kisses his way down his cheek before planting an open mouthed kiss on his lips and instantly Ty has his tongue licking at Jared’s mouth, insisting that he open up.

Jared trembles, Ty is so much larger in build than he is.. Even Rachel is taller than him by at least a few inches and he knows that even individually they are stronger than he is, and with them combined, he has no chance at getting away from them. Especially since whatever kind of ‘attack’ he’s just had, has left him as weak as a newborn kitten.

He suddenly feels the need to vomit.

But his stomach is empty and when he opens his mouth to wretch, Ty’s tongue is there to interrupt, leaving Jared to spasm and helplessly struggle to breathe through his nose as Ty ravishes his mouth and sinks that finger into his tight opening.

The finger’s forceful entry into his delicate channel, burns, but not as much as when Ty impatiently jabs a second finger in. The man is in a frenzy, far too eager to get to ‘the good stuff’ to play enough of a ‘loving’ “daddy” that would properly and gently prep him.. (That actually wouldn’t be about to rape him at all, if he really loved him and was any kind of real father.)

Jared’s yelps and screams of fear and agony are muffled by Ty’s lewd molestation of his mouth when Ty finally pushes his erect phallicy into Jared’s still too tight, improperly prepared, virginal opening.

Jared’s mewls of pain reverberate in Ty’s mouth as it feels like he’s being ripped in half and Ty hums in approval. He clearly likes causing the young and helpless body under him, intense agony.

Rachel’s tender caressing of his hair becomes cruel pulling as she starts fingering herself, moaning “I need his mouth, Ty.. Let me have his mouth for a while.”

Ty grunts in displeasure as he pulls away from the boy’s mouth, but his rutting intensifies to make up for the loss of stimulation that forcing his tongue into Jared’s screaming and pleading mouth was causing and Rachel gives Jared’s hair a viciously cruel yank, ripping some hair out by the roots, as she moves around and climb onto Jared’s chest, she shoves her naked sex into Jared’s face and growls at him to start licking her.. The Panic Attack he had earlier had eventually caused them both to lose their patience for ‘the game’, had caused them both to eventually ‘break character’, long gone were the ‘loving and attentive’ “parents” they had been trying to play and in their places were ravenous monsters that were apparently too far gone to have the ability to give him any quarter.

He was learning a valuable lesson from this.. To, never again give ‘clients’ a reason to get impatient with him, even by accident… Even if that meant that he was going to have to learn how to stop a Panic Attack in its tracks, all on his own.

Rachel leans forward heavily as Jared’s tongue hesitantly and unskillfully begins to lap at the folds of skin that make up the outside of her vagina.

The taste is unpleasant, but Jared fears more pain as Rachel tells him to lick harder, deeper, faster.. Her juices leak out and coat his tongue and Jared has to fight not to gag. Ty’s rutting has slowed and the tearing pain has become a bruising throb that aches all the way up into his lower abdomen, then Jared feels something large, something larger than Ty’s penis, nudging against the outer rim of his already aching and abused hole.

Jared has less than a second to wonder what it is before it’s ripping into him. The pain is searing, it’s such agony that the pain of it literally blinds him, whiting out his vision and lighting every nerve ending in his body on fire.

He lets out a desperate scream, begging the man to “Please stop!.. It hurts.. It hurts so bad.. Please.. PLEASE stop!” and he’s writhing around, trying to escape the pain, almost unseating Rachel from her perch on his chest. Jared wheezes and starts kicking out, trying to kick the source of the pain away, but it’s useless, Ty isn’t budging and the man’s penis is good and lodged up to its hilt in his spasming channel.

Jared roars and screams and begs and lets out one wheezing sob after another. But neither Ty nor Rachel stop their assaults on him, nor do they show him any sort of mercy when they ‘punish’ him for his attempt to fight back and escape as well as his ‘disrespectful’, ‘outbursts’…

When Ty and Rachel have had their fills of defiling him and hurting him, they leave him draped over the foot of the bed, his upper half tied to the footboard and his still tender rear hanging vulnerably out for just anyone to come in and use. There’s proof of Ty’s and Rachel’s cruel natures, littering his back and chest, adorning him with even more colorful bruises and lacerations than he had come out of the wreck with. Plus he’s pretty sure that they also left welts and bite marks which could never be explained as happening in a car accident and Jared’s hopes of escape are zapped out of him.. Because these people, Lehne’s “clients” obviously don’t care about leaving any of their own marks on him. Which means that Lehne doesn’t care how his “clients” use him, which means the man who basically owns him, doesn’t fear the marks left on his ‘property’ being discovered and used against him to take said ‘property’ away from him.

It’s a hard reality to come to terms with.. But Jared knows he needs to understand that these people can and maybe even will, kill him.. Whether it’s an ‘accident’ during some client’s game or on purpose just because wanting to watch him die was the client’s game..

The door to the room opens and a few of Lehne’s goons filter in, Timothy from earlier amongst them.. He hasn’t forgotten that some of them, probably all of them, want their own piece of him as well.. And he’s tied up perfectly for them to take whatever they want..

His first night in this place isn’t even over before he finds out what it’s like to have two men shoving their cocks into his opening at the same time, what it’s like to have to try to suck a man off, then to try to suck two, then three men off as two cocks continue to simultaneously rip into his abused channel, what it’s like to feel both of those cocks to swell at the base before two huge knots are tearing him in half long ways as one of the cocks rutting into his mouth being shoved all the way into the back of his throat, blocking his airway as it erupts making him choke on the assaulting phallicy as its ejaculate bursts into his throat.

He also finds out what it’s like to black out from nothing but pain, shame and fear right as the bastards assaulting him, forcefully jerk his traitorous manhood and force him into his very first orgasm…

~0~

He groans as one of his eyes is forced open and he tries to bat the offending hand prying his eye open away, he gets a harsh smack to his cheek. “Stop fighting!”, a masculine voice angrily hisses at him “Thought they’ve taught you better than to try to fight by now.”

Oh yeah.. ‘They’ have taught him plenty good… He had the whip marks from when he had made more than one attempt to escape being repeatedly gang-raped last night to prove it…

Jared gave an audible “gulp”, then he let out a few shaky breaths before breaking down and starting to cry. 

“Stop it, right now!” The voice hissed again and seeing no other choice, save the choice of something that would probably bring him more pain, Jared forced himself to lock his broken and battered emotions down and with one last hiccough and sniffle, he made himself stop crying.

Hands grabbed the side of his face and an order was given “Open your eyes.”

And Jared did as was commanded of him.

The man was apparently some sort of doctor. He checked all of Jared’s injuries and bandaged and stitched everything that needed bandaging or stitching. He tested Jared’s reflexes, memory and speech and seemed impressed by the small flares of defiance that the boy still tried to show when the boy angrily spat out hate filled words as he recounted the things he could remember, apparently uncaring of what sorts of retribution his spitefulness, defiance and clear lack of discretion might bring.

The doctor is seemingly decent enough to not acknowledge the lapse in Jared’s survival instincts. Jared got the gist of things.. Lehne and his clients wanted their rape victims beaten down, too afraid to fight or talk back, but they didn’t want them mentally impaired, because raping someone who could no longer understand what was being done to them was wrong probably had no real entertainment value. Lehne and his goons and his clients like seeing those sparks of intelligence, those moments of fear and desperation that their victims have to ache through and cope with on their own for the sake of giving them their show.

Jared understands that it’s meant to be psychological warfare. He just doubts that any of the other people Lehne throws in here to be brutally victimized are as well-equipped and armed as the child of a psychologist.

~0~

After the doctor gives him a few doses of medications that Jared doesn’t dare question what they are, so he doesn’t know their purposes, the doctor pushes a button on the wall, there’s a buzzing noise then the only door in the room pops open.

Jared has a thought of trying to dash towards the slightly opened door and run for freedom, but that thought flees quickly as his hopes are crushed by a pair of goons pushing the door open the rest of the way and entering the room.

Jared hangs his head in defeat, because so far all of these assholes are actually good at their jobs and as such, none of them have presented him with a real opportunity for escape.

Plus he still has injuries from the wreck, and now more injuries from being beaten and raped, so he doubts he’d get very far even if one of these bastards did give him enough of a real opportunity to get away…

He knows better than to try to struggle as a leash gets hooked to the collar he’s wearing. He’s trembling the whole time he gets led to a room, this one has yet another filthy cot on the floor, but there’s more to it than that, on the other side of the room there’s a toilet in one corner and a shower head in another and there’s two drains in the floor, one right under the shower head and another in a slight indention in the floor closer to the center of the room… He guesses that this room must be Lehne’s standards for ‘adequate housing’ for him.. The goons unclip his leash and shove him inside the room then slam the door shut behind him, he hears a ‘clicking’ noise that indicates that he’s been locked in…

On the way to this new room he counted fifty-six steps down the hall, then there had been a right taken, then another sixteen steps, then a left and another twelve steps.. From what he could tell, this place, was seemingly designed to be as much like a maze as possible.

He does his best to settle into the room, but he’s just now realizing how hungry he is.. He hasn’t eaten since.. Well, he knows that he hasn’t since he woke up from the accident, which was about a day ago.. Or at least he thinks it was about a day ago.

But whatever medications the doctor gave him apparently have side effects and he’s too drowsy to really be able to think mush more on his hunger and he finds himself slumping down onto the cot and nodding off…

~0~

Jared is woken by his door screeching open, he manages to crack open his eyes and sees a goon, the one who had taken to Ty’s and Rachel’s room, the one who had knelt next to him in the hallway, and that particular goon is standing in the doorway of the room, looking at him expectantly as he swings a leash from side to side.

Jared realizes that he’s being silently commanded to the goon’s side. So he struggles to a stand and takes a tentative step forward, but the goon’s harsh bark of “No.. Crawl.”, freezes him in his tracks.

His left leg is giving him some real grief and trying to get back down into the floor then crawl, is going to hurt,.. But… What real choice does he have?

His left leg protests as he gets into the floor on all fours, like a dog… This is so humiliating.. Almost as humiliating as being raped had been…

He makes it over to the goon and the goon gives him a pat on the head then clips the leash to the buckle at the back of the collar. Then the goon speaks again.. “My name is Chris, and when we are in the privacy of this room, you may call refer to me as Chris, but when you are out of this room and you see me, you are then to refer to me as Omega Pine, you are never to call me ‘Sir’, or ‘Master’, those titles are for Lehne and his clients and they will instruct you to use them as they deem fit. Is that clear?”

Jared nodded and got a sharp smack to the back of his head, making him realize that he’s just been ordered to verbally elaborate “Uh.. Yes.. Chris?” Jared’s reply sounds more like a terrified query than an actual answer, but ‘Chris’ seems satisfied with the reply nonetheless.. “And what are you to call me outside the privacy of this room?”

“Omega Pine.” Jared’s answer sounds a bit more confident this time.

Chris nods then says “On your feet.” And Jared complies. Chris reaches into his pocket and brings out squares of fabric and tosses them over his own shoulder. “Arms out away from your sides.”

Jared does as he’s been told and Chris strips the filthy pieces of fabric from Jared’s body, he leaves Jared naked for a few moments while he gets another piece of fabric wet using water from the shower then he scrubs Jared down as he speaks. “From now on, you are to shower first thing after waking up each morning. Understand?”

“Yes.. Uh.. Chris.” Jared replies uncomfortably. “Chris” has yet to rape him or really hurt him in any lasting or psychologically scarring ways but he still doesn’t like calling one of his captors, someone who does have the potential to become one of his many assailants, by their first name… It just seems like he’s familiar with the man, like he’s supposed to actually be friends with this man, it just feels too intimate. He doesn’t like it.

After Chris scrubs him down, the man dresses him in clean squares of fabric and slings the filthy pieces of cloth into the corner under the shower. “I’ll see about getting Lehne to allow you to have a towel rack in your room, but until then you’re to hand wash you’re soiled clothes and hang them to dry over the back of the toilet. Understand?”

Jared almost snorts at the man calling the scraps of fabric “clothes”, but he bites it down and manages to choke out a “Yes, Chris.”, instead.

“Good.” Chris says affirmatively “Same rules as yesterday. You follow three steps behind me at all times while keeping your eyes down.”

“Yes, Chris.” Jared answers dutifully, despite not having been prompted and Chris gives him a nod of approval. 

“You’re learning faster than I first did, kid.. Trust me, that’s a good thing.”

Jared swallows a golf ball sized lump in his throat.. Chris is a fully grown man… But Jared has no doubts now, that the man was held here when he was a boy.. He wonders how old Chris was when Lehne forced him into this life.. And he wonders how long it took for Lehne to stop passing Chris around like a party favor.. How long it took for Lehne to give Chris ‘guard’ (goon) duties.. Jared shudders. He could wind up just like Chris someday if he’s not careful.

Chris tugs on the leash, signaling Jared that they are on the move..

Jared’s second day in this hell is about to begin…

~0~

Chris leads Jared into what looks like some sort of club slash restaurant.. There’s other people who are dressed like he is.. In hardly anything besides a collar and two squares of fabric, and there’s a few people, who are actually naked save for a collar. Everyone who bears a collar that matches the one he wears are all serving drinks and food or wiping down tables.

And Jared realizes that there is actually a halfway legitimate business being run only a few doors down from where Ty and Rachel and then a handful of Lehne’s goons, had their ways with him last night.

Chris passes Jared off to a topless female who wears a collar that matches the rest of the ‘servers’, but unlike everyone else her squares of fabric are gold..

Jared turns his head to ask what he’s to do, but Chris has disappeared and the female is tugging on his leash.

She leads him into the kitchen then reaches back and shoves him over to the side by the wall furthest away from the door where they came through “Kneel there.”, she commands.. Jared hastily obeys.

The woman the drops his leash beside him with a stern order not to move.. The unspoken threat of what will happen if he dares to move, is left hanging in the air.. Then she disappears.

Jared is left kneeling there with downcast eyes for what feels like an eternity, then bare feet shuffle into his view. “On your feet.”, the female from before is back.

Jared barely has enough time to stand before she’s tugging on his leash again.. She leads him to a table and pushes him into a chair. In front of him is a bowl of salad, a small plate of crackers and flat bread and a glass of what looks like blue Gatorade.

“Eat.” She commands “You have fifteen minutes.”

Jared eagerly obeys. He’s starving and dying of thirst. But he knows better than to eat too fast. He doesn’t want to get sick right after. So he measures each bite and drink that he takes and paces himself so that the food will actually have a chance to fill him up and keep him full for hopefully the rest of the day, just in case no one is kind enough to feed him again.

Once he has finished eating, the female from earlier pulls his leash, signaling him to rise.

She walks him into what looks like an office. She drops his leash and paces around in front of him “Look at me.”, she commands.

When Jared complies she begins to speak “You are to call me Beta Cortese and never anything else, whether in private or in public, even when speaking of me to someone else. Understand?”

“Yes, Beta Cortese.” Jared replies.

“Can you carry a tray of plates filled with food and glasses that are filled with liquid, without falling on your face or spilling anything?” She asks.

“I don’t know, Beta Cortese, I’ve never tried.”

“Mmm… Well, I’m so sure that this will be a delightful experience for both of us then..” She sounds sarcastic.

Beta Cortese sighs in frustration “You’ll be waiting on tables one through five. That means carrying out food and drink orders and then wiping down the tables when the guests leave. Since this is your first day, I’ll only dock you fifteen cents for each thing you spill and only twenty cents for each thing you break.. If you want to be able to make any money towards actually paying off the debt you owe and still have any money for a few little special treats that you may want, then I suggest that you don’t have very many accidents. Am I making myself clear?”

“Very clear, Beta Cortese.”

~0~

Over the next six months, Jared ‘performs’ well enough at both sides of his ‘work’ that he begins to earn privileges.. It’s mostly Lehne’s goons who give him little tokens here and there.. Some bring him books, while others bring him paper and pencils and some even take him into town and let him spend what little bits of money he gets to keep for himself. (Of course he’s forced to wear a tagged, shock collar that has a tracking device embedded in it, and the tracking device WILL activate the shock if he gets out of a certain range (plus the tag on the collar has the address of where he is to be returned to should he be found outside of his allotted range, should the tracking device somehow fail, when he does get to go to town.. But still… Getting outside of that hell hole is getting outside of that hell hole, even for an hour at a time and Jared knows better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.).. But sometimes, on rare occasions, a customer at the restaurant or one of Lehne’s clients will even bring him something ‘special’.. Sometimes because he was good for them during a previous ‘session’ and sometimes just because he’s a favorite, on those rare occasions a customer or client might bring him chocolate or even fresh baked pastries that are still warm..

Jared is smart and he uses each privilege to his advantage.. Everything he has spent his hard earned money on, all has the purpose of helping him get out of this place someday.. Whether it’s the school books he bought second hand so he could keep up with his learning, or the tattered fifth hand law books he rescued from a trash can outside the book store so he could try to find some kind of loophole that would legally set him free from this mess before he turned eighteen.. Because he does not want to wait three and a half years to try to win his freedom if he can help it.

And what money Jared doesn’t spend is sealed inside a sandwich sized zipper baggy and hidden down inside the drain under the shower and so far Jared has managed to save a little over three thousand dollars.. Because sometimes.. Sometimes, customers and clients give him ‘tips’ and sometimes Lehne’s goons will give him a couple of dollars here and there as ‘tokens of affection’.. And Jared, he’s damn good at the ‘act’ most of the time, he has goons, customers and clients eating out of his hand, thinking that they’re his ‘special one’ and all that jazz.. But truth is.. Jared plans to get himself out of the hell his father’s debts landed him in and when he gets out.. He’ll be going alone. He has no love and no pity for anyone who’s used his body for their own perverse pleasures and he has no love for the customers who pour into the restaurant under the (false) pretense of simply enjoying a drink or a bite to eat while ‘appreciating’ the view of all the scantily clad servers bending and stretching, when in reality they’re willing to pay to sleep with a server (thus turning that server into a whore, whether they like it or not, whether the server is willing or not) and some of those customers are even willing to pay double if that server is illegally underage..

Jared’s had his fair share of customers taking enough interest in him to become a ‘client’ for the night, and because of that he firmly believes that none of the people who come into Lehne’s restaurant have any kind of redeeming values, despite some of them trying to profess their undying love for him.. Some of his clients even like to indulge in mating fantasies, where they growl and bite him and call him ‘Mate’ as the fuck into him and he’s supposed to moan and sound so needy and hot for it as he calls them “Alpha” and begs them to knot his ‘needy’ and ‘sluttly’ little hole and breed him full of pups like a good little ‘Omega bitch’… But Jared knows that none of those bastards are even close to being the kind of Alpha that he would mate with.. IF, he even ever decides to mate after going through this living hell.

~0~

On a few occasions, Jared has been called into Lehne’s office.. The Alpha is full of himself, this much Jared had figured out on the very first day. 

Most times when Lehne wants to see him it’s because Lehne has his own perverse illusions that he likes to pursue trying to get to live out and the man knows that Jared is his top earner for a reason.

Usually Lehne likes to play it as if he’s the school’s principal or the headmaster of an all boys’ school, he generally likes to spank Jared’s naked rear with a wooden paddle until it’s pink, and sometimes he makes Jared kneel under his desk and warm his cock while he looks over ‘school papers’.. Other times he like Jared to play the shy and reluctant virgin who’s never been called to the principal’s office before and who will do ‘anything’ to keep the principal from getting him into trouble with his parents.. During those times Jared has to carefully tread a line of ‘playing at’ refusing (when in reality he would love to just outright refuse and tell Lehne to go fuck himself), while staying ‘respectful’ of who Lehne really is and the sorts of power Lehne really has over him.

So when Chris comes into his room and tells him that Lehne wants him in his office, Jared automatically assumes that Lehne is ‘in the mood’ to (fuck him) play games. Jared has been good enough that no one forces him to walk around on a leash or with his eyes downcast anymore, but he still has to remain three steps behind whoever leads him and he’s still to kneel whenever who’s leading him stops.

Chris gives Lehne’s office door three short and loud knocks, signaling Lehne that his entertainment for the night has arrived, then Chris leaves Jared kneeling by Lehne’s office door and goes off to attend to other business.

Jared learned a while back that Chris was basically his primary handler.. But that didn’t mean that Chris’ ass wasn’t up for grabs the same as anyone else who worked in the brothel.. Chris just got to wear more clothing and got to go around collarless.. But those things were the only real differences between Chris and the Omegas who worked as a server in the restaurant or a whore in the brothel.. Chris was simply too old to really be to ‘the taste’ of most customers or clients.. But there was always Lehne’s goons who found plenty of opportunities to have their ways with Chris.. Jared knew because Jared had walked in on a gang of Betas fucking Chris damn near into oblivion while Chris could only sob and whimper.. Jared had tried to exit unnoticed, but a Beta had looked up at the wrong time… The Betas had made him and Chris put on a show for them and tried to make him ‘top’ for the first time ever.. He had refused because the bastards were trying to force him to rape another person.. But in the end one of the Betas had injected him with something that forced his member to harden, then he was laid on the ground on his back and Chris was made to straddle him, made to fuck himself on Jared’s hardened cock. Jared had tried to fight, but the Betas had held him down and Chris had been forced to do ‘all the work’ to get him to climax. Neither he nor Chris ever spoke of the moment to one another or anyone else.. But now there was a thicker sense of awkwardness between him and Chris.

Jared was startled out of his thoughts by Lehne’s office door opening.

“Jared.” Lehne’s voice was fakely scolding “You’ve been a bad boy today, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jared knows what Lehne likes to hear and likes to see. Jared stays on his knees as he scoots towards Lehne and lets Lehne pull him face first into his khaki clad crotch. Jared nuzzles Lehne’s crotch and feels Lehne’s manhood growing stiff right under his cheek, Jared brushes the bulge with his nose and Lehne groans and lets his hips hump forward ever so slightly.

Lehne clears his throat then whispers “Get in here before someone sees you.”

Jared rushes into the room and Lehne closes and locks the door.

“You just love being on display don’t you?”

Jared moans in the affirmative.

“God, anyone could have seen us. Is that what you want? For someone to see?”

Jared bites his bottom lip “Like thinking that they’ll see us together, that they’ll like what they see..”

“Such a little slut for it aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Jared hisses.

“I bet you’d want them to join us wouldn’t you?”

Jared moans as Lehne traces a hand under the fabric that covers his hairless privates. Lehen cups his balls.. “God you even shave.”

“Know you like it that way.. Like me smooth, like an innocent little boy.”

Lehne growls as he attacks Jared’s mouth with an onslaught of sloppy kisses and licks.

Lehne’s game is interrupted by a knock on the door. Jared is suddenly terrified, the last time someone interrupted Lehne’s game, Lehne took it out on HIS hide.. Jared still has the scars from Lehne’s tantrum.

But what he hears terrifies him even more “Uh.. Superintendent Pellegrino… What brings you here.”

The only reason Lehne would be talking to the newcomer like that is if they are a part of the game… Lehne has never brought anyone else to play games with them during his own time and Jared thought Lehne was too possessive to share his toys while he is playing with them.

A new player potentially means all sorts of things and none of those things seem like they are going to turn out good for Jared.

“Superintendent Pellegrino”, as it turns out has different interest than Lehne does and Jared is at a loss of who it is he should be trying harder to please.. On one hand Lehne basically owns him, so pissing Lehne off could end up turning his life into more of a living hell than it is now.. But on the other hand Pellegrino is a customer, a client so failing to please him could end up making Lehne pissed off at him anyway. He goes with doing his best to try to please Pellegrino, who likes to play rougher than Lehne does.. And Lehne doesn’t seem happy to watch as Pellegrino puts Jared through the paces of games that are more ‘kinky’ than anything anyone has played with Jared so far.. Jared is damn good at his job though.. He’s not the same innocent doe eyed child he was when he came to this place, so no matter how brutal Pellegrino gets with him, Jared stays true to the character that he was playing when he entered this office… Which was a slut who liked being the center of attention, who liked the idea of getting roughly fucked as someone watched.. Right now, the real Jared didn’t exist, couldn’t exist.

When it was over, Jared had plenty of marks to show for Pellegrino’s sadism and Lehne seemed upset with him.. He hoped that this was something Lehne would get over.. He hoped that Lehne would see the monetary profit as outweighing his lust for power over Jared’s body and behaviors.

Chris came and collected the battered Jared and led him to the infirmary.. Jared was well oriented with the layout of this place now.. He also knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was no way to escape. All of the exits were well guarded and Lehne had dogs, really viscous dogs that would drag a person back, after tearing a few pieces off of them first… The only way out of this house is if one of Lehne’s Alpha goons takes him and when he does get to go, he has to where that damned collar that tracks his movements and will electrocute him if he tries to put so much as a toe over the line of the range he’s been allowed and that collar will also electrocute him if he tries to remove it and then he would lose his privileges to get to go into town.. So he plays it safe and tries to find other ways out of this mess.

The doctor applies a smelly salve to the bleeding welts that litter Jared’s body, then he applies the same salve to the tears at the rim and on the inside of Jared’s abused channel. Then the doctor gives him a dose of pain meds and sends him out to Chris who is kneeling in the hall, waiting for him.

“Omega Pine, see to it that Omega Jared gets something to eat before you take him back to his room.” The doctor commands from the doorway as Jared leaves.

“Yes, Sir.” Chris answers as he stands.

Chris walks Jared through the back entrance of the kitchen and waits as Jared eats a grilled chicken sandwich and drinks a glass of sweet tea, then, when Jared has finished eating, Chris walks him to his room. 

Once the door closes and Jared has been left to the privacy of his room, Jared takes of his soiled squares of fabric and hand washes them the way he had been instructed to do at the beginning of his second day here, then he makes sure that everything is as he left it, makes sure that his hiding places haven’t been discovered and that his money is where it’s supposed to be.

He’s relieved, like always, when he finds his hidden savings untouched.

In a few days from now, some hotshot lawyer from the nation’s biggest city, will be visiting the bookshop in town to do a book signing and Jared has done his research, the man knows his stuff when it comes to fighting for the rights of underage indentured servants.. So far the man has won every case he has fought, meaning the man had feed literally hundreds of underage indentured servants from their contracts based on the fact that they should not be made to pay debts that someone else owed.. The man was a god sent for kids like him.. And this big shot intends to eventually get into one of the nation’s Senate Seats where he can have more pull to try to make underage indentured servitude completely illegal..

Jared plans to sweet talk one of Lehne’s goons into taking him into town on that day, he plans to pay the hotshot lawyer all of his savings to hire him to take his case.. Freedom is so close he can almost taste it..

Jared redresses in clean squares of fabric, then crawls into his cot and when he drifts off to sleep he dreams of getting to sleep in a real bed and getting more than just fifteen minutes at a time to enjoy a meal if that’s what he wants, he dreams of getting to go back to school and getting to have a life outside of this hell..

He wakes to his door opening, but it isn’t Chris who has come to fetch him.. It’s Lehne himself and he looks ‘disappointed’ in him.

Jared knows to be extra vigilant in a case such as this. He bows his head submissively and crawls over to Lehne, acting like a scolded puppy that’s about to beg for forgiveness.

Jared paws at Lehne’s pant leg and gives a tiny whine and begins to rub his head up and down Lehne’s leg, working his face into position at Lehne’s crotch where he noses Lehne’s zipper, knowing that if he plays an eager and clingy and needy little Omega, that Lehne is most likely to just belt him a few times then forgive him for whatever transgression Lehne wants fit to punish him for..

“What did you think of Mr. Pelegrino yesterday?” Lehne asks sounding oddly cold.

“You called him Superintendent Pellegrino, and I thought that meant he was your boss so I tried to be extra special good for him because I didn’t want him to tell the school board and make you lose your job as principal.” Jared hopes that using Lehne’s preferred game will make Lehne see fit to give him some mercy.. After all, Lehne was the one who opened the door for the guy and let him put his hands on Jared however he wanted.

Lehne seemed satisfied by Jared’s answer and began to card a hand through Jared’s hair, Jared leaned into the touch, pretending to crave the contact..

“Superintendent Pellegrino liked you so much yesterday that he would like to see you again.” Lehne ground out “It would be outside of school, so he will be giving you instructions as to how to address him when you are alone in one the special rooms with him.”

“But I’d rather spend time with you.” Jared treads the line perfectly.. Sounding just whiny enough to play to Lehne’s pride, but not edging into sounding defiant.

Lehne gives an aroused groan “I’d rather you spend time with me too.. But if Superintendent Pellegrino doesn’t get his way, I can probably kiss my job at this school goodbye… BUT.. There is a little time before you are to meet with him…”

Jared knows what Lehne is expecting of him so Jared doesn’t disappoint.. He’s gotten quite good at the vile act of sucking a man to completion without retching even when he secretly hates every single aspect of having a cock in his mouth.

Lehne moans and shudders then cums down Jared’s throat.. Jared licks Lehne’s member clean then tucks it back into Lehne’s pants and carefully zips Lehne’s trousers.

Jared rocks back on his heels and looks up at Lehne, waiting for permission to rise and Lehne breathlessly tells him to get on his feet.

Lehne crowds into him then whispers filth into his ear about the things he’ll do to him later when they have more time to spend together and Jared just gives a husky whisper of “Yeah, I’d like that..” (when in reality he meant “No.. now go take flying leap you scumbag and take that sadistic fucker Pellegrino with you.”)

Lehne pulls a capped syringe from his pants pocket “Oh.. I almost forgot.. Pellegrino had something special in mind for tonight.”

Jared eyed the syringe nervously but didn’t dare to try to fight or flee as Lehne flicked off the cap of the syringe and injected him.

At first Jared didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but about sixteen doors away from his room he began to feel.. Odd.

His body entire body felt tingly and his face felt flushed.. And his manhood was beginning to fill and harden until it felt like his cock was pulsing with an extreme need.. But worse than his manhood’s betrayal of his mind and body, was the way that even his ass seemed happy to betray him.. His hole kept clenching.. Making his lower abdomen ache with how empty he felt.. 

There was a painful ripping sensation as he felt a new channel opening alongside his rectal channel then something wet gushed out of the newly created hole and trickled down his thigh in a steady stream..

He began to pant and make tiny mewling whimpering noises as the square of cloth covering his front kept brushing over his penis and causing unwanted sensations of pleasure and torturously intense electrical sparks of pleasure/pain..

When Lehne got him to the door of the room, Jared knelt like he had been taught and when the door opened the strong scent of aroused ALPHA came pouring out of the room, making more juices leak from Jared’s new hole.

Jared squirmed in the spot where he knelt and mewled needily as a cock brushed against his lips.. Jared was too far gone.. Too high on an arousal he’s never felt before and his body didn’t give a damn that the arousal was forced or that his mind was locked inside a steel cage screaming and begging for this nightmare to please just stop…

The cock humped forward and Jared opened up and moaned around the hard and lengthy cock as it fucked deep into his throat.

“He’s perfect Fredric… I knew it would work, I just didn’t know it would work this good.” Pellegrino panted as Jared sucked and licked his erect phallicy.

After a few moments and a few words which Jared couldn’t focus on enough to understand, Lehne disappeared leaving Jared alone in the hallway with Pellegrino.

“Let’s get inside where it’s a bit more private.. Huh?” Pellegrino asked with a choked off grunt as he pulled his hips back and guided Jared into the room.. And Jared crawled after the man, without detaching from his penis… Jared has gotten really good at figuring out what a client will want then giving it to them to the best of his ability.

The man gives a high pitched keen.. Apparently seeing Jared being able to crawl after him like that is this client’s wet dream come true.. But the client is suddenly yanking Jared off of his cock and tossing him to the floor as he slams the door shut..

Jared crab walks backwards and tries to figure out what it is that this man wants.. It doesn’t take long to figure out that this client likes to be the one in total control.. And Jared had made the man lose control of himself when he made the keen like he was the needy one…

Jared bowed his head.. The only way to save himself would be to completely submit… Jared takes on the personality of a dog that has recognized its superior and is submitting to the proper hierarchy of the pack.

But the man goes into a completely insane frenzy… Like he wants to get to live out all of his most sickening kinks in just one night and Jared knows that in the morning he will have to be carried out of this room.. He just doesn’t know whether or not he’ll still be alive when he’s carried out.. He wonders if he dies tonight if Lehne will be a decent enough human being to put him in a body bag, or to at least drape a sheet over him so at least his remains can maybe have the right to a bit of modesty.. But knowing Lehne the man will probably pimp out his corpse to some Necropheliac or something..

Pellegrino is more brutal than he had been yesterday when Lehne had been with them.. The man hog ties him, with the soles of his feet touching his shoulder blades and the tips of his toes brushing the back of his head,, His arms are bound together at the elbow and a rope has been wrapped in a noose around his neck then tied to his wrists.. Any attempt to struggle and Jared will be strangling himself.. Jared thinks that dying like that might actually be the better option..

But then that feeling, he had, had in the hall earlier, suddenly comes surging back, only stronger and that new opening that formed secretes more juices.. Jared’s cock hardens again..

Pellegrino roughly fondles his cock and Jared moans.. Really moans.. Oh god.. This is the first time he’s actually enjoyed something one of these fucking rapists have done to him.

“Yeah.. That’s right.. Now your little ‘act’ is real.. Isn’t it, you fucking cunt.” Pellegrino growls..

Oh.. Jared gets it now.. Sometimes clients get pissed off when they realize that their chosen ‘toy’ for the night is just putting on a ‘show’ for them.. Sometimes a client wants the ‘show’ that they are getting to be real.. They want the toy they chose for the night to really want them, to really be a needy slut with a greedy hole for them… Unfortunately for Jared he did not really want or need any part of any of this.. Whatever had been in that shot Lehne injected him with must have been to chemically insure that as the drug took complete effect, that Jared would really be in the mood to truly ‘want’ and ‘need’ whatever Pellegrino was going to do to him..

Jared didn’t want to be made, to ‘want’, to be raped..

But the drug’s effects were too powerful to fight and Jared finds himself brought to begging for a knot.. Begging for a belly full of cum.. Begging for his own orgasm.. And he isn’t faking any of it.. He really, really needs all of those things and more.. He begs for Pellegrino to fuck him harder, to whip him harder.. His skin craves touch like his lungs crave air and he doesn’t care if that touch hurts.. He wants all of what this ALPHA has to give him.. Jared gets swept up in the scent of his assailant for a moment and it makes his new hole a dripping wet mess.. But there was something wrong about this Alpha’s scent and that somehow has the power to pull him out of the effects of the drug and for the first time in a long time Jared begins to struggle against a client.. Pellegrino is being way too rough even compared to all of his other clients who have a ‘kink’ for playing rough..

Pellegrino becomes viscous and whips Jared’s back and buttocks bloody, then he uses a knife to cut into the flesh of Jared’s thighs and the sick and twisted bastard even pushes the blade into Jared’s rectum.. Then the bastard flips him onto his stomach.. Telling him if he’s going to act like a little bitch he’s going to get fucked like a little bitch… Then Pellegrino thrust his unwelcome cock into Jared’s new opening.. Jared never knew a boy.. even a boy Omega could lose their virginity twice… 

The bastard doesn’t even remove the blade of the knife from inside his rear as he fucks into him with wild abandon.. And Jared can feel the blade stab into him as Pellegrino’s knot begins to form.. Dear Lorde, the man truly intends to kill him..

“This will teach you not to fight..” Pellegrino growls as his knot locks him tight to Jared’s body, thus lodging the blade of the knife somewhere in Jared’s lower intestine.. It’s been pushed that deep inside him…

Jared had been right.. Come the morning he had to be carried out of the room…

~0~ 

This time when Jared woke up, it was two days later and he was in intense pain.. He had thought Lehne would be pissed at him.. But apparently Lehne was actually pissed at Pellegrino for having almost killed him instead.. Learning how close he had come to almost dying had been the final straw for Jared.. In less than twenty-four hours that hotshot lawyer would be I town and Jared was going to use Lehne’s favoritism towards him to his advantage…

Jared climbed out of the infirmary bed and let the doctor give him a once over.. The doctor didn’t want to let Jared leave the infirmary so soon.. Jared guesses his near death experience made more people in this place than just Lehne start actually, seemingly care about his wellbeing…

Jared commanded Omega Pine to take him to Lehne’s office and the other Omega didn’t punish him for making commands. When he got to Lehne’s office, he didn’t kneel, instead when Lehne opened the door he charged right in like he owned the place and began to take on a more dominant role.. He told Lehne that he wanted to try a game of his own.. Where he got to be in charge… And Lehne’s pupils grew wide with lust,… It was a scenario that Lehne was apparently more than willing to explore.

Jared had read about a Dominatrix in one of the many dime shelf romance novels he had bought not long ago and he had instantly felt like he knew that there were a few people back at the brothel who would like the idea of a (temporary) role reversal..

He ordered Lehne to strip and then gave Lehne’s bottom a few hard smacks before ordering the man down to his knees… Lehne went with it, even as far as giving Jared a blow job and letting Jared finger his ass. And when it was all said and done, Lehne had chalked it up to Jared needing to come to someone he cared about to vent and be in control after the trauma that Pellegrino had put him through.. Jared just smiled lazily and let Lehne think whatever he wanted.. Because here Lehne was acting like a concerned and loving boyfriend when in reality he was the lowest form of scum.. But Jared needed Lehne thinking of the two of them as an actual item.. Needed to make Lehne feel the same puppy love crush that his clients sometimes got on him..

After about ten hours of playtime with Lehne, Jared walked out of Lehne’s office with a whole day pass to use outside of Lehne’s complex however he wished.. And Jared wasn’t going to waste even a second..

Being as he had a pass, he was able to move throughout the mansion without having to have Chris escort him everywhere.. Jared rushed to his room as fast as his abused muscles would allow, then he raided all his hiding places for not only his money, but for any valuable items he had come to possess that he could now sell so he could be sure to have enough money to pay the lawyer who was going to be at the bookstore in town in less than four hours.. Which was just enough time for Jared to get everything together and stuffed into a buckskinned sack, plus get a ride into town from one of Lehne’s goons..

~0~

Jared was on the doorstep of the bookstore exactly one hour before the bookstore was set to open.. Apparently the hotshot lawyer’s book was nowhere near as popular in this town as Jared had assumed it would be.. He guesses that the brothel brings so much business to this town that no one lets themselves fancy a notion where if underage indentured servitude became illegal, then the brothel would have to eventually shut its doors.. Because more than half of the people who ‘worked’ there were underage indentured servants… Which would then mean that the town would start seeing less business.. Honestly Jared couldn’t be made to care.. He hoped the brothel and the whole town went belly up.. It’d serve them right if they wound up having to be indentured servants as a way to pay for the crimes they allowed to happen right in front of them, while they did nothing, because doing nothing had been best for lining their pockets… AND… He’d absolutely love, love, LOVE to see men like Lehne and Pellegrino put in a collar a couple of super tiny square pieces of fabric then knocked down a peg or two, that’s for sure.. 

As he waited for the bookstore to open, he heard a noise behind him and he turned to see what it was, only to be tackled to the ground by what felt like a bull…

He barely had enough time to register that he was being attacked by a mere man, before the man started tearing away the fabric that covered his crotch area..

“STOP!” Jared shrieked… It was still early so there wasn’t really anyone on the streets besides him and this man who had popped out of nowhere to assault him.

The man paid no mind to his protest as he drug Jared kicking, screaming and biting into the alley between the bookstore and the bakery..

“PLEASE!” Jared cried out.. Not today.. This couldn’t be happening today of all days.. He had been so close to setting himself and maybe even a few others free…

The man growled at him to stop fighting and hold still and Jared began to sob… The memory of what happened the last time he tried to fight was still fresh in his memory.. And he knew that when an ALPHA wants control.. It’s best to give them control.. 

Jared went lax.. He knew better than to keep fighting.. But he wasn’t about to give this man a show that he wasn’t even paying for..

“Fucking slut.” The man growled as he checked the tags on Jared’s collar.. “Is that what you are.. Do you let just anyone and everyone fuck you?!”

Jared could only whimper in response.. Because he is a lot of things.. But he is not really a slut.. He never wanted to be drug to and forced to work, as a sex slave, in, Lehene’s brothel..

“I asked you a question you Omega cunt!” The man grabbed Jared by the chin and forced Jared to look at him.. The street glow of the street light and the pale light of the predawn hour provides enough light for Jared to see his assailant..

HE KNEW THIS MAN.. He had seen this man’s face peaking up at him from the back cover of a book… This bastard was the man he had been coming to see!.. This asshole was the man who he had pinned all of his hopes and dreams of freedom on..

Something inside Jared.. Just… Broke…

There was nothing left.. No hope.. No ability to dream of a safe refuge… Yeah, he had, had to con a few people into believing in the roles he had to play to survive.. But this jackass.. This jackass takes the fucking cake because his damn fucking show is nothing but empty promises that have probably lured quite a few trusting and unsuspecting kids into seeking him out.. Jared wonders how many of the kids from this man’s records of wins in court had found themselves at his mercy when the cameras weren’t rolling… 

“GET OFF OF ME!!” Jared roars as he begins to hit, kick, bite, scratch, scream and cry in attempt to either get free or get someone to rush to his aid..

The man easily pins him and rapes the new hole that had only formed the night Pellegrino brutalized him in such horrible ways that it had caused even Lehne to act like he felt just a little bit guilty for what had happened…

As the man’s knot swells the man begins to grunt and growl out words like “Gonna knot you so good.. Gonna fill you up with my babies on the first try… You’re MINE now… My Omega.. My Mate.. No one besides me is ever gonna so much as look at you ever again… Oh.. Yeah.. Such a pretty little slutty Omega.. You’re gonna look so good wearing my collar while your belly grows big and round with my babies and all Jared can do is cry and scream that he’d rather die than never get a chance to be free from bastards like him.. He claws the man in the face really good, causing the Alpha to roar then bite down into the meat of his shoulder “Little bitch!”.. The Alpha screamed as he retracted his teeth “Fucking cunt!”.. The Alpha ruts his knot deeper into Jared’s new hole then rears back and slaps Jared across the face..

Jared breaks down even more and now his whole body is quaking as he sobs heartbrokenly as the Alpha continues to rock his hips back and forth..

“Wish I had a plug to keep you nice and full of my seed..” The Alpha growled “But as it is.. I’ll just have to find something that will make do for now until I can get you home…”

The Alpha rocks back.. Keeping his knot fully lodged in Jared’s opening, although Jared can feel it tugging against the outer rims.. Threatening to rip him in half if the Alpha were to just yank the knot out..

The Alpha begins to go through Jared’s bag..

“STOP!” Jared screams “PLEASE.. That’s mine!”

“It was yours.. And now it’s MINE.. Just like you.. So shut your filthy little slutty mouth before I shut it for you..”

The man pulls out Jared’s money.. “What’s this, huh?... How many people did you have to let fuck you before you earned a nice chunk of change like this?”

“It’s none of your business you fucking coward!” Jared has reached the end of his rope and he no longer cares about what will happen to him.. It’s not like he has being free to look forward to anymore..

The Alpha wraps his hands around Jared’s throat “I told you to shut your slutty little mouth!” 

“Well, then you shouldn’t have asked me any questions then…” Jared ground out around the restriction of his airways.

The man let go of his throat then backhanded him across the face.

Then the man starts looking through the bag again..

“What?... Is this?..” The man hisses as he brings out a copy of a book he’s written..

“It’s the reason I was here..” Jared sobbed out feeling so exhausted and so disappointed and so heartbroken and angry.. Because freedom had seemed so close and now the only freedom he could see himself ever having was the freedom of death.. “I’m an indentured servant… I never wanted to.. I never wanted to be… This… I was going to ask you to take my case.. The money was for you.. To hire you as my lawyer… Guess the big fucking joke’s on me… You’re nothing but a sham and a hypocrite…”

As Jared finished speaking the man’s knot hastily deflated.. Jared guessed hearing the truth about himself must have killed the mood.. The second the man’s cock was out of his ass Jared was scrambling back.. Trying to get himself out of the alley and onto the street..

The Alpha gave him a sneer “I only take the cases of underage indentured servants because they’re having to work off debts that aren’t even theirs.. Everyone else got where they are because they themselves owe money.. Sorry you got a crappy deal.. But there’s nothing I can do for an adult…. But since you’re my Mate…”

“Adult?..” Jared huffs out the interruption.. he’s feeling hatred for every bastard who’s ever touched him rising up in him as he growls at the Alpha “I’m not even fifteen, you sick fucking, child raping COWARD!..”.. Jared shudders as the Alpha reaches out towards him “Don’t touch me!”, he cries as he goes bolting off in the only direction he knows to go.. He’s running down the street completely naked.. And he feels hands try to snag him.. But in his mind those hands only want to hurt him.. Everyone only wants to cause him pain…

He runs and runs until he crashes into the gates of the fence that surrounds Lehne’s mansion.. He pushes the button to buzz himself in and screams at the intercom “Let me in!, Let me in!”… He’s frantic to get inside because he can sense the Alpha that just raped him.. He can feel the bastard gaining on him.. He doesn’t have to look back.. He knows that the man is there.. That if the man catches up to him before he gets inside the safety of the gate that the man might rape him to death right here in front of the gate..

The gate pops open and Jared bursts into the yard then hastily tries to latch the gate closed again without looking up to see how much the man has gained on him…

The gate is shoved open.. Pushing him back before he can get it latched..

“NO!”.. Jared shrieks “No, no, no…” He pleads as he pries himself out of the Alpha’s steely grip...

As soon as he gets himself free he turns on his heel and starts running towards the mansion.. There’s no way the bastard will have enough of a death wish to actually come into Lehne’s domain uninvited..

But the man burst through the mansion’s entry right behind him and Jared feels like the entire world is collapsing in on him.. 

“No… No.. No, no.. Please no more.. please..” he sobs as his vison tunnels out. It’s seemingly been forever since his last Panic Attack and he starts trying to fight it using all of the methods that he taught himself but that gives the Alpha who hurt him the worst time to grab him..

“Kid..” The Alpha hisses “Kid.. I’m not gonna hurt you again… Just tell me where to find your boss.. Okay?”

Jared is shaking like a leaf.. “You’re gonna tell him that I was bad aren’t you?... I’m supposed to know better than to fight back… They taught me to know better than to fight back…”

“Hey… Just tell me where to find your boss, kid.”

“That would be me…” Lehne states as he saunters into the hall “Now what is going on here?.. What sort of trouble has Jared gotten himself into now?”

Jared whimpers and takes a few nervous steps back.. This is so much like his first day here.. Chris and one of Lehne’s Beta goons grab ahold of his arms and hold him in place.. keeping him from taking off..

“No trouble..” The Alpha states. “My name is Jensen and.. Uh… Jared?... Jared there… He’s just.. He’s my True Mate.. And when I smelled him and it smelled like he was ripe with Heat and it drove me into an out of cycle Rut.. I kinda drug him into an alley then knotted him and claimed him right then and there..”

Lehne started laughing “Ah.. My good lad, he’s not your True anything and he was never really in Heat.. You see a few days ago I injected him with a synthetic that triggered a false Heat, which opened up his fertilization passage, but didn’t cause him to ovulate like a real Heat would and just about any Alpha that isn’t already used to his scent, who gets a whiff of him while he’s secreting the synthesized hormones will automatically think about nothing but Mating with him, which would forcefully send that Alpha into a Rut… Incidentally making that Alpha more violent and possessive than he’d normally be, especially if Jared where to be bearing the scent of other Alphas all over him.. It was a faulty experiment and obviously a few of those side effects were never intended to happen.. And apparently the synthetic also lasts longer than I had originally assumed.. Oh well at least now we know better than to use that product ever again… Thank you for making sure Jared got home relatively safe, though, we greatly appreciate it and we’ll be sure to take real good care of him to help make sure he gets past any undue stress or trauma that you may have caused him when you attacked him during your Rut..”

“I don’t think you understood me.” Jensen snarled at Lehne “I scented him.. I knotted him.. I marked him and now I am laying claim to him… He is MINE and I am going to take him home with me.”

Jared began to whimper and shake his head no.. Dealing with the devil he knew seemed like a safer bet than being made to risk having to deal with a devil he didn’t know. “Please don’t make me go with him.”, Jared begged.

“He doesn’t want to go anywhere with you..” Lehne replied snarkily.

“I’ll pay off his debt.” Jensen sounded desperate..

Lehne paused a lecherous look formed on his face “If you want him so bad, you’ll have to pay double..”

“No… Please.” Jared begged “I wanna stay.. I wanna stay here with you.” Jared put on his best act “Don’t you want me to stay here with you where we can spend time together?”

Lehne barely gave him another glance as he looked expectantly at Jensen “Well… What will it be?.. Is all three of his slutty holes worth paying a hundred thousand dollars for?”

“Done… But I also want everything you have on him… Every single record that you have on him and his history, written records, videotaped records and if he has any belongings that he gets to keep and take with him.. I’d like those handed over as well..”

Lehne gave Jensen a snot nosed look like the demands were somehow displeasing then Jensen piped up “I’ll pay ten thousand dollars extra.” And then Lehne cheered right back up..

“Please don’t do this… I’ll do anything.. Please don’t send me away.” Jared begged weakly… He knew the layout of this place and he knew that if he could get into the kitchen alone that he could get ahold of a knife… And if he could get ahold of a knife then he could slit his own throat and end his misery himself.. But if he got sent away then he’d have to learn a new layout a new way of earning privileges.. If there’d even be a way to earn privileges.. The second money changed hands he’d belong to that ‘Jensen’ guy and there was no way that he was about to let yet another bastard own him and pimp him out to a whole new list of people he knew nothing about.

“Quiet, pet.. Good little toys know when to shut their mouths and keep them shut.” Lehne stated threateningly.

Jensen handed over a check and in return he was given a bag filled with papers and video tapes and tiny little tokens from Jared’s room that Jared had left behind to keep it from looking like he wasn’t intending to ever come back.

Then the goons were shoving the utterly horrified Jared towards Jensen and Lehne said “Oh.. I will gift you with one freebie..” A syringe manifested from nowhere, appearing in Chris’ hand.. Chris injected him and Jared gives a terrified whine of vulnerability as he instantly feels his eyes sliding shut and as he’s robbed of consciousness he hears Lehne’s voice saying “To make it easier for you to transport him to wherever you’re heading.”

Right before the world completely fades out Jared feels himself being tossed over someone’s shoulder like a ragdoll and he finds himself praying that Chris is the one carrying him and that when he wakes up he’ll find himself here instead of some new, possibly worse, kind of hell…

~0~

Jared lets out soft whimpers of distress as his consciousness slowly descends on him.. He’s terrified to take too long to wake up fully… If someone new owns him then he might already be making his new ‘owner’ impatient with him..

“Hey… Easy now…” A soothing masculine voice tells him. “You’re safe… No one’s gonna hurt you anymore, kid.” 

“You’re lying..” Jared whines out as he feels his stomach clenching “It always hurts.”… He hisses and grits his teeth and pants out one harsh breath after another as wave after wave of agonizing cramps rip his abdomen apart. He curls into a ball and holds his stomach and cries.

So much damage has been done to his body in less than a week and he hasn’t really had an actual chance to recover from it and now he was in so much pain.. Too much pain.. A level of pain that he’d never been able to fathom before… And that was saying something especially for someone who had been through as much agony as he had… Eventually the pain and whatever was in the syringe Chris had injected him with, wins out and he fails at his attempt to open his eyes as he fades back into unconsciousness..


	2. Jensen's P.O.V.

Jensen turned his head to make sure that the kid was still breathing okay.. The boy had been disoriented during the other times he had woken which had caused him to have short bursts of Panic Attacks off and on as he fought to wake up.. It was obvious, that being drugged… Hell being vulnerable in any way, made the kid distressed..

Carrying the kid all the way back to the bookstore hadn’t been an easy feat because the kid had tried waking up even then and having him panicking and trying to struggle because of how disoriented he was hadn’t helped make it any easier… After he had gotten the kid.. Jared.. and the kid’s belongings and records laid out in the backseat of his car he rushed into the bookstore and hastily told the owner of the bookstore that he had to cancel the book signing because he had something urgent that just came up that he needed to tend to…

Then he had gathered his things from the bookstore and ran out without any further explanation… He’d make it up to the man who owned the bookstore some other time.

During the drive back to his home he began to have a small (okay HUGE) internal freak out because he had no clue what he was going to do about the kid laying in his backseat… 

This situation was just so messed up.. And it was pissing him off… Because he had been synthetically forced into his Rut by the kid’s forced synthetic Heat, which had robbed him of all of his awareness and made him brutalize the kid..

And now he was stuck with the image of the kid’s terrified eyes staring up at him.. He was stuck with the memory of the sound of the boy crying and begging him to stop… Stuck with the knowledge that the kid had been trying to seek him out for help and that before the kid had ever even had a chance to get that far, the very man he had been seeking to ask for help, hadn’t helped him at all, no, he had beaten and raped him instead.. He can only imagine how betrayed the kid must have felt…

But what pissed him off the worst about himself is that he had behaved that way with someone his senses had told him was his Mate.. The fact that he was so violent and possessive.

Just remembering some of the filth he had growled at the kid as he raped him, made his stomach churn..

How in the hell was he going to be able to convince the kid that the monster who attacked him in that alley was not the person that he really is?… That, that monster was just a fabrication of a highly powerful synthetic that had robbed his true self of his mental faculties and tore him down and made him behave like an animal?..

God… Here he was thinking of himself as the victim, while a kid who isn’t even fifteen yet, lays in his backseat covered in bruises as well as a few handprint shaped slap marks and a bite mark that he put on him.. And god, what deep ass chasm had his consciousness been buried in, that he had missed all of the marks that had already been adorning the kid’s entire body?

Jensen continued to mentally beat the crap out of himself all the way home.. And his internal kicking of his own ass still wasn’t over, but he had needed to stop so he could think on getting the kid into his house then getting the kid cleaned up, dressed in some clean, less revealing clothes and laid in the nice warm bed in his guest room…

Luckily Jared stayed mostly unconscious, never breaching the surface past a disoriented semi-consciousness, as Jensen removed the collar from the boy’s otherwise naked body, then laid him in the bathtub and began to wash him with a sponge…

And admittedly Jensen was doing more than just getting the kid clean… He was counting each and every mark, both old and new, that littered the kid’s flesh and he tried to decipher which ones that he needed to atone for causing and which ones he needed to find someone to kill over…

Once Jensen documented each mark he dressed the kid in a pair of his own sweat pants and one of his own tee shirts.. He guessed he’d need to go shopping to get the kid some clothes that would actually fit him.. But for now his own clothing would have to do even if they were a bit baggy on the kid’s skinny frame.

God, the kid seemed so tiny now that Jensen actually had the chance to look at him… How had he ever thought that this CHILD was over eighteen?..

He guesses that the synthetic Heat that Jared had been forced to undergo had messed with his Alpha sense there as well… After all, Omegas aren’t supposed to go into an actual Heat until they’re eighteen. And all he had smelled was something that smelled ripe and fertile and like HIS, save for all of scents of other ALPHAS covering it..

He could feel himself getting lost in the same sensations that had caused him to hurt an innocent kid… Crap… That stuff still must not be out of the kid’s system.. Which means he needs to get the kid in a room and lock him in until he can get himself under control.. Or until the kid stops secreting pheromones..

Jensen tried to be gentle as he laid the boy on the bed in his guest room, but he was having a hard time trying to resist the urge to ravage the poor kid again.

As soon as he placed the kid on the bed, he all but ran out of the room and locked the door behind him.

He got as far as he could from the door to the guest room and the synthesized scent of the kid’s Heat.

Jensen started making himself as busy as possible to distract him from the temptation that laid vulnerable for the taking, in his guest room.. He couldn’t let himself hurt the kid again.. He couldn’t let his body and hormones betray him like that again..

First Jensen closed himself up in his office and started researching everything he could find on the various (illegal) synthesized Heats out in the world.. He found that most of the drugs lasted a week, but some people were trying to use a new drug that claimed to last only a day.. Which was best for people like the man who had held Jared captive, who wanted instant results that weren’t supposed to last..

But that particular drug was apparently brutal on an Omega’s body.. Forcing the poor Omega’s body into arousal, like with a Heat, then if the Omega is not eighteen and has never had a Heat before, the drug tears open their fertility passage, whereas the other drugs ‘on the market’ don’t go that far.. But Jensen guesses that it would be popular with someone like the bastard who had held Jared prisoner, who might get clients that want to take a young Omega’s virginity more than once…

He looked up how he as an Alpha could fight against the effects that the drug was having on him, then went about carrying out the process that the website had given him..

And it was a very personal process that involved jacking himself off in the shower…

But the process did help despite how awkward it had made him feel to masturbate to images of the kid stretched out beneath him looking up at him with a lust blown gaze, especially since that fantasy was about as far from reality as possible…

Jensen bit his bottom lip and shifted nervously as he cracked open the door to the guest room to check on the kid..

The scent of (HIS) Omega in Heat was still hanging thickly in the air but now Jensen could actually think and control himself.

The kid was still unconscious and Jensen swept a stray hair off of the attractive boy’s forehead.. Then he pulled a blanket up over the kid and left the room again, this time to forage around in his kitchen in search for something suitable to feed the kid..

~0~

Jensen figured something light would be best for the kid’s, most likely sensitive, stomach.. Seeing as the research he had done had said that the drug possibly used on Jared could potentially make him nauseous.. 

Ten minutes after deciding on something light, Jensen had a respectable looking grilled cheese sandwich plated and sitting on a breakfast tray that he could carry to the kid along with a glass of lemon-lime soda.

He highly doubted that the kid would be able to leave the bed for at least a few days..

When he got into the room, the kid was up and trying to brace himself by standing against the wall and when he saw Jensen he cringed and took a step back as he began to stammer nervously “I’m.. I… I didn’t mean to be out so long.. I can.. I can make up for it if you’ll just let me, I swear.. I’ll do..”

“Kid.. You won’t be doing anything but getting back into the bed and eating this sandwich..” Jensen stated.. He was trying to hide his outrage with himself, because he didn’t want the kid thinking it was directed at him.. The kid seemed terrified of him, enough as it was already, and of course the kid was trying to figure out how to best go about dealing with the situation without getting himself hurt even more.. Jensen had seen a lot of kids who had gone through similar things to what Jared’s been through.. He understands that Jared’s just trying to find a way to keep a man who’s already beaten and raped him, from beating him again, even worse, for not waking up and being ‘ready to perform’ fast enough, before raping him all over again..

Jared had nodded and practically scrambled back to the bed.. But then he started to remove his clothes..

“No.. Leave your clothes on..”

Jared just looked at him confused as if he couldn’t comprehend not having to be naked or practically naked, while in bed or in Jensen’s presence..

“Just leave your clothes on and get in the bed.” Jensen stated patiently.

Jared gulped and gingerly climbed into the bed.. The kid was trying to hide his injuries (probably another survival mechanism.. Avoiding, showing a potential attacker where best to hit or kick him to cause the worst pain and damage.), but Jensen could see that the kid was in agony.

Jensen sat the tray by the bed.. “I’m gonna leave this here for you to eat and drink and I’ll just come back by later to take it all to the kitchen.. I don’t want you to get out of this bed… Got it?”

“Yes, Sir.” The kid replied with a stiff nod.

“My name is Jensen..”

“Yes, Jensen.” The kid automatically corrected sounding nervous at having been displeasing.

Jensen gave a sad nod then exited the room, locking the door behind him… Not because he didn’t trust the kid to not leave the room.. No he figured the kid would be too terrified to disobey what he had told him about staying in the bed.. But he didn’t trust himself.. The kid’s scent was still really strong..

He went back into his office and began to sort through the bag he had brought along with Jared.. Inside were files and a few video discs, along with what must be Jared’s sparsely numbered belongings.. It just about killed him to see that Jared had, had a couple of his older books along with a vast array of worn law books as well as a couple of school type books.. The kid had obviously been trying to find a way out of the mess that his parents’ deaths had left him in… And that killed Jensen the worst.. Because.. Yeah.. The kid was safe from that hell now and Jensen knew that.. But what way did the kid have of knowing that?.. No.. The poor kid probably thought Jensen would think of him as property just as much as Lehne did..

Jensen sorted the files and video discs by the dates written on them.. Then he flipped open the first file.. He wanted to know, step for step, what all Jared had been through.

Jensen found out a great deal about what Jared’s life had been like before that man, Lehne, had gotten ahold of the kid.. Jared’s parents had kept pretty organized records… There were pictures of Jared at different ages, the dates on the backs of each, telling a story of a child who had once been happy, healthy and whole… Jared’s school records told a story of a boy who was an apt student that had made straight A’s and a talented athlete in swimming, basketball and track… Then all of that had changed… There were pictures of a mangled car.. A detailed report of the accident.. A picture of a broken child laying in a hospital bed.. Jensen’s heart broke even more, for Jared as he learned that Jared had been in the accident. And it shattered as he read how after a week in a coma, even with as injured as Jared had still been, Lehne had been such a bastard that he had yanked Jared out of the hospital before Jared had, had any kind of chance to really heal, mentally or physically from the consequences of a driver running a red light and killing his parents.. But there had been a spark of hope in Jared’s file too.. The other man.. Doctor Jim Beaver, who had been an associate of Jared’s father, that man had tried to get custody of Jared back then too, probably in an attempt to save the child of a friend from suffering the fate Lehne had, had in store for him.. But a few words about expenses and accountability from the doctor in charge of Jared’s medical care, to the judge in charge of the case, had swung the outcome in the favor of Lehne and all of that hope had been stripped away… Jared must have been so terrified.

Jensen read over the ‘official’ medical records that Lehne’s hack of a doctor had put together.. Which were basically a bunch of standard B.S. lies for Lehne to turn in whenever he was up for review as Jared’s custodian.. If the people in charge of the review boards had actually demanded to see Jared for themselves, instead of being satisfied with (falsified) ‘medical records’, then Lehne probably would have lost custody of Jared a long time ago. Because according to the tapes Lehne had forked over, as per their agreement, Jared was far from the picture of health that his ‘medical records’ painted him to be… The videos showed Jared being tortured and raped multiple times in multiple variations.. It made Jensen sick to his stomach to see everything that Jared had gone through, but what finally made him make a mad dash for the toilet had been watching some sick bastard using the blade of a knife to rape Jared’s already abused rectum, all why raping the newly opened fertility passage.. The date on that last tape had been only two days ago.. Which meant that when Jensen lost control and brutalized Jared, he had raped the boy only days after someone had used a knife on his delicate insides..

The boy must be in so much pain!! Jensen grabbed handfuls of his hair.. The boy could be internally bleeding to death at this very moment!! And Jensen knew that it was his fault just as much as it was Lehne’s or anyone else who had raped the child…

Jensen dove under the bathroom sink and grabbed his First-Aid Kit and then went careening out of the room.. He ran down the hall and hastily unlocked the door and flung it open..

Jared flinched violently and scrambled up the bed, trying to curl into a ball by the headboard.. The boy was dangerously pale and there was a sheen of sweat coating his skin.. The boy’s eyes were wide and terrified as he stammered “I didn’t lock the door.. I didn’t, I swear.. I haven’t moved… I haven’t moved from the bed..”

“Okay… Easy, easy.” Jensen stated in a heaving breath as he tried to get his heart rate under control.. The thought that the kid had been on death’s doorstep had, had Jensen feeling frantic.. And now he had burst into the room and only served to terrify the poor kid even more. “I know that you didn’t lock the door.. I just.. I just, uh..” Jensen held up the First-Aid Kit “I just now realized that you probably have some injuries that might need stitching.”

“Oh.” Jared replied looking wary.. Then his face changed into a bemused grin “So you like to play doctor?”

“What?” Jensen asked.. He was standing within arm’s reach of the kid and Jared reached a hand up and grabbed the waistband of Jensen’s pants “Do you want me to lick the lolly before or after you give me an exam?”

Jensen gulped and took a step back “Neither.” he stated firmly and Jared wrapped his arms around his chest looking lost and vulnerable.

“Okay, kid.” Jensen hated that he sounded so stern.. The poor kid was beginning to tremble he was so terrified.. And Jensen knew that the kid was terrified of HIM.. Jensen took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice steady while making himself sound less abrasive “Here is how things are going to go… All I want right now, is for you to let me look you over, then I want you to let me stitch and bandage whatever injuries you might have… Got it?”

Jared nodded “Yes, Sir… I mean..” Jared was obviously upset over the slipup “I mean.. Yes, Jensen.. I.. I understand..” The child was shaking even more now and from Jensen had learned the kid was probably freaking out over calling him by the wrong thing.. The tapes he had just watched had proven that Jared had been punished over lesser ‘offenses’..

“Okay.. That’s good.. I just want to make sure that you’d understand that all that will be happening right now is that I’m gonna patch up your injuries.. Nothing else, kid, I swear.” Jensen tried to sound reassuring but understood that there was no way in hell that the kid in front of him was just going to take him for his word.. The poor kid looked like he was scared to even breathe wrong.. And the tapes Jensen had just watched, had showed Jensen all of the millions of reasons why the child was so wary.. 

Jared looked relieved that his ‘slipup’ had seemingly gone unnoticed.. Seemed relieved that he seemingly wouldn’t be punished for it.. But Jensen could tell that the kid was waiting for his ‘mistake’ to be realized and punished at any moment.. The kid held himself taught like a tightly wound guitar string as Jensen ran a hand under Jared’s bottom to check for blood.

“I need you to lay back and relax for me.” Jensen kept his voice even and calm, but in all honestly, Jensen was terrified to.. There was blood coming from Jared’s rectum, but it wasn’t horribly heavy.. It looked like perhaps an internal stitch inside Jared’s rectal cavity had been ripped when Jensen had stretched Jared’s fertility passage with such a brutally forceful knotting.. 

Jared squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath as he laid back.. Apparently terrified and trying to hide how much pain he was in.. It was obvious that the kid believed that at any second any one of his openings would be getting forcefully penetrated again.. As soon as Jared was laid back Jensen slipped on a pair of gloves then peeled off Jared’s pants.. The child was frighteningly compliant, even when Jensen maneuvered the boy’s legs apart.. Right up until Jensen pressed a tip of a gloved finger against Jared’s rectal opening.. Ignoring each whisper soft sob that Jared couldn’t hold back, Jensen set about carefully spreading open Jared’s rim so he could get enough room to fix the stitches that had been ripped.. Jensen was glad for the few medical courses he had taken back when he couldn’t decide between being a doctor or a lawyer, because without those classes, he wouldn’t have a clue of even how to start trying to patch up injuries like the ones Jared bore.. In all honesty Jensen knew that he should have taken Jared straight to a hospital instead of bringing him home.. But Jensen’s credibility and his career would end up in the toilet over his part in just why Jared needed a hospital and it wouldn’t matter that he was forced into an out of cycle Rut by the scent of a powerful synthetic, at least, not to the tabloids, it wouldn’t.. He’d be kissing his chances at being Senator, goodbye, if anyone that he couldn’t trust got wind of this situation. .. Hell, he’d never be able to ensure another underaged indentured servant’s freedom, ever again, if anyone he couldn’t trust found out about this, because he would probably get his license to practice Law taken away.. And that’s only if he didn’t get thrown in jail.. And then where would THAT leave the kid?.. It would leave the kid back at the mercy of the kind of people that Jensen just took him away from…

Jensen was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a high pitch whining that was coming from Jared.

Jensen looked down and realized that him being between Jared’s legs, sewing Jared’s internal tears, was hurting the kid and scaring him out of his mind.. Why the hell hadn’t he thought to at least numb the area first?.. Damn it! He had allowed himself to, once again, get distracted by thoughts of how this messed up situation could affect him and his life, when the real victim was laying in front of him trying to fight back cries of pain, probably out of fear of punishment, all because of his negligence.

Jensen hurriedly tied of the last of the stitching and applied a generous amount of triple-antibiotic ointment to the area, then he removed the gloves and moved back so that Jared could close his legs then he began to rub a hand over the boy’s calf, keeping his hand safely between the ankle and the knee, as he whispered as soothingly as possible that it was okay and that, that part was over now.. Jensen grabbed the pants he had peeled off of Jared, it turns out that Jensen had misjudged, the blood on the outside of the pants hadn’t looked so bad, but the blood on the inside of the seat of the pants had actually been pretty bad.. Jensen had stitched the kid up, literally in the nick of time, by the looks of the inside of the pants, Jared could have bled out if Jensen had taken even just a few minutes longer to figure out that the kid had needed patching up..

Jensen shuddered at the thought that the kid could have died if he had waited till morning to read his records and watch those tapes…

Jensen went to his room and grabbed a pair of boxers then went back and dressed the boy in the boxers then brought the blanket up to the kid’s waist. “Okay, kid.. Uh.. Jared.. I need you to roll over and face me so I can stitch up that bite mark.”

Jared’s chest was heaving and his eyes were wet and red and puffy from crying when he turned to face Jensen and Jensen felt his heart breaking even more for the kid. “I’m sorry that the stitches down there hurt so bad.. But that part’s over now and all I have left to take care of is getting this bite mark cleaned and bandaged then I’ll let you get some sleep.. Okay?”

“Yes, Jensen.” Jared whispered out around his hitching breaths. 

Jensen wiped the bite mark down with some mild numbing cream, he didn’t want to make the same mistake as he did before, then he cleaned the area and went to put in the very first stitch.. But when his bare fingers grazed the bite mark, Jared’s breath hitched in an entirely different way.. Jensen’s eyes went wide as Jared’s hips gave a small jump into the air as Jared started whispering “Alpha.. Alpha.. Alpha.” Jared’s words became a whining keen and suddenly the room was filled with the scent of an aroused Omega..

Jensen could see that the kid was terrified and confused by his own actions and that the kid had his eyes clenched shut out of fear and humiliation..

“Hey.. It’s okay..” Jensen said soothingly as he moved his hands to where they were no longer near the bite mark… Jared’s reaction to Jensen’s skin against the mark could only mean one thing… Jared’s body had accepted the bite as a claiming bite.. The synthetics may have mimicked the scent of Jared’s Heat.. But they did not mimic the scent of Jared being Jensen’s True Mate.. 

TBC…


End file.
